Hidden Feelings
by ByaIchiSensei
Summary: As Byakuya struggles with his feeling towards Ichigo, Yamamoto places Ichigo as FukuTaichou of the 6th Squad. With his birthday a day away, will the emotionless Taichou of the 6th finally admit his feelings and have a good bday or remain alone? **ON A SHORT HIATUS! WILL RETURN SOON!**
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first yaoi story with my fav yaoi pairing, ByaIchi! This is part of a collection that Im doing for birdays and was convinced by my good friend, Musicgirl, to turn it into a lil short story!**_

_**WARNING :: RATED M, Contains Yaoi and will be a Mpreg! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:: ALL BLEACH CHARACTER BELONG TO TITE KUBO, even though I wished these two hot men were mine!

* * *

**_

_**SUMMARY :: As Byakuya struggles with his feeling towards Ichigo, Yamamoto places Ichigo as FukuTaichou of the 6**__**th**__** Squad. With his birthday only a few days away, will the emotionless, cold Taichou of the 6**__**th**__** finally admit his feelings and have a good birthday or will he remain alone?

* * *

**_

Byakuya sat at his desk working on his paperwork as he usually does. The Sou-taichou was wanting reports done and ready to turn in at the next Taichou-Fukutaichou meeting, which actually in 2 hours. As Byakuya tried to focus on his paperwork, his thought drifted off. He had been doing this since the war ended 6 months ago. They always seem to land on a certain orange-haired boy that was no longer there. For some time, Byakuya had found himself having fallen for the teen. Why? Even he didn't have the answer. There was just something about Ichigo that struck him and now the orange haired 'brat' was embedded in his heart.

Opening his desk drawer, he pulled out a picture frame that housed a picture of Ichigo and Rukia, right before the final attack had started. It was the one time that all 3 of them had gotten together. Rukia knew how he felt about Ichigo and she always tried to get her bother to confess to Ichigo, but he always seem to stop. He knew why. He was afraid of getting rejected.

Lost in thoughts, he didn't hear the knock at his door. The door opened and Rukia stood there looking at her brother. She knew what he was thinking about. He had been doing this a lot lately. Walking up to the desk, putting her hands on it. "Nii-sama?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked up at his sister standing there. "Rukia?"

"Yeah, I had knocked but you were lost in thought that you didn't hear me." Walking around his desk, she sat on the edge, looking at her brother. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Shaking his head, he ran his palm over his face. "I can't seem to get him off my mind. Every time I try to concentrate on something, he enters my mind. Maybe I do need to go to Karakura and just confront him."

"Yeah, you need too. Nii-sama..." she said but stopped as a knock come to the door.

"Enter," Byakuya said as he regained his composure. He looked up to see his fuku-taichou, Renji Abarai, entering. "What is it, Abarai?"

"Sir, the Sou-taichou sent a hell butterfly saying that the meeting has been changed and will be in the next 30 minutes. Also, he says that the reports can wait and ask that Rukia attend the meeting as well."

"Wonder why the Sou-taichou wants me there?" asked Rukia, looking over at her brother.

"There is no telling." Byakuya rose to his feet, straightening out his haori. "I think we should head on over. The 6th is never late for a meeting."

"Hai, Taichou," Renji said, bowing. He then left the office, heading for the 1st.

"Shall we, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, holding his hand out for his sister. Rukia took his hand and the siblings headed out in the direction of the 1st.

* * *

Yamamoto-soutaichou looked out at the Taichous, gazing at each one of them. When his gaze landed on Byakuya, he couldn't help but smile. When Rukia had come to him this morning with a special request, he was pleased to help her out. He just hoped that their plan went off without a hitch.

"Now, that everyone is present, I believe that it is time that we deal with the empty positions in the Gotei 13, mainly the 3rd, 5th, and 9th division. Now, I have spoken to several of you and have the final decisions for the promotion. Will Renji Abarai and Shuuhei Hisagi step forward?"

The two fuku-taichous looked at each other before stepping forward. Shrugging their shoulder at each, they stepped out and walked over to the Sou-taichou.

"Now, Abarai, you served the Soul Society well. Your courage and pride saved a lot of people. Also, you are the first fuku-taichou to ever achieve Bankai and that says a lot about your strength. It is my honor to promote you to the Taichou of the 3rd squad," he said as he handed Renji the haori.

Renji was speechless for a moment. He knew who had put in the recommendation. To say that he was surprised would be a lie. Bowing to the Sou-taichou, he smiled. "Thank you, sir. I will serve the 3rd to the best of my ability."

"I know you will, Abarai. Now, you may take your new position." He watched as Renji put on the haori and take his place in the 3rd squad taichou position, after getting a congrats from Kira-fukutaichou. "For the position of 5th squad Taichou, I am bringing back a former taichou. He would be here but is taking care of last minute details before he joins us. Hinamori-fukutaichou," he said as he turned to the young woman, "your new Taichou will be Isshin Kurosaki. Please make sure that he sees me once he arrives." Byakuya's eyes went wide as he heard the news. Ichigo's dad was going to be a fellow captain with him. He remembers stories of Isshin from his grandfather when they were both captains, hundreds of years ago.

"Hai, Sou-taichou," the young timid woman said as she bowed.

"For the position of 9th squad Taichou, I believe, should go to you, Shuuhei Hisagi. You have held the squad together since the defection of Kaname Tosen. Your fierceness in battle and your loyalty to your friends is unquestionable. Also, your bankai is very impressive. I congratulate you, Hisagi-taichou," he said as he handed Hisagi the 9th squad taichou haori. "You've earned this, Shuuhei. Don't tell yourself different."

"I won't, Sou-taichou. Thank you," he said as he bowed and took his new position.

"Now, we are now left with 3 empty fuku-taichou positions. The 6th, 9th, and 13th are in need. Rukia Kuchiki, please step forward." He watched as the petite Shinigami stepped forward, totally oblivious to the smile that Byakuya had on his face. "Rukia, you have gone beyond the call of duty. Without you, we wouldn't have had the means to defeat Aizen. After many discussions with Ukitake-taichou and your brother, we have decided that you are ready to take the position of Fuku-taichou of the 13th. You have earned it, Rukia," he said with a smile as he handed her the Fuku-taichou badge to the 13th.

Rukia didn't know what to say. She never thought that Byakuya would ever let her do this. Bowing, she smiled. "Thank you, Sou-taichou. I will make the three of you proud."

"I know you will, my dear." Rukia walked back over to Ukitake and took her position, behind him. "Hisagi-taichou, your new fuku-taichou will be Keima Hishiro. Please make sure that you brief him on his new position."

A knock come to the Meeting Hall doors. After getting a nod from Yamamoto, Rukia walked over and opened the doors, revealing Isshin standing there. Isshin walked in and headed for the Sou-taichou. "I do apologize for arriving late, Sou-taichou."

"There is no need to apologize. Sasakibe had explained everything to me. I welcome you back, Isshin and am glad to have you back as the Taichou to the 5th," he said as he handed Isshin his new haori. As soon as Isshin took his position, Yamamoto continued. "For the last position, 6th squad position. Kuchiki-taichou," he said as he caught Byakuya attention, "careful consideration was given when it came to this choice. I know that you require someone that can keep up with you and has a strong loyalty to a squad and his friends. The young man I have selected comes with several recommendations, including mine. I know this young man to be a man true to his word and will never back down."

With that, the doors opened again revealing a young man with bright orange hair standing there. Byakuya's breath caught in his throat as he watched Ichigo walk in, up to the Sou-taichou. _'I can't believe that he is here'_ he thought to himself. He continued to watch as the Sou-taichou continued to speak.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I have asked you here today cause of something that has come to my attention that I have learned from your father. I need to hear it come from you. You are wanting to joining the Gotei 13, correct?"

"Hai. Ever since the war ended, I've had no purpose. While I fought alongside the Soul Society, I had one. I was able to make a difference. After talking to my father about this in depth, he completely supports me in this and then he told me about the offer that you had given him so I had asked him to speak to you," Ichigo had replied. "I realize what I am giving up in doing this, but I believe that my place is here in the Soul Society."

Yamamoto-soutaicho had a smile on his face. "Well, I offer you the position of fuku-taichou of the 6th. You are the perfect candidate to take this position ad I believe that you will be a valuable asset to Kuchiki-taichou and the 6th division. The decision is your, Ichigo."

Ichigo's face went blank as he remember the talk that he had with his father just before the two left for the Soul Society.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Dad, can we talk?" Ichigo said walking in the front door of the Kurosaki Clinic from another long day at Karakura High School._

"_Sure Ichi, what's up?" Isshin said from the dinning room table. Ichigo pulled up a chair next to him and sat down with a sigh._

"_What is it? Having girl problems?" Isshin said but stopped his banter after noticing Ichigo tense up considerably. _

"_Actually dad,...it's not." Ichigo said. "You see...Idon'tthinkIlikegirls." Ichigo said all in one breath. Luckily, Isshin's keen ears depicted Ichigo's nervously-said sentence._

"_Ah." Isshin rested his head on his palm and stared at his son for a moment. "Ichigo, I support you no matter what. Even if you don't like girls." Isshin said and Ichigo looked visibly relieved._

"_Really?" Ichigo asked._

"_Of course. You are my son, and I will love you no matter what. And before you ask...yes, Masaki would still be proud of you." Isshin said. Ichigo looked like he wanted to well-up but forced it down as he continued his conversation._

"_You were a captain once, right dad?" Ichigo asked._

"_Yeah." Isshin responded. _

"_So I am sure that you have heard of the name Kuchiki before." Ichigo said._

"_Why of course! My third daughter is a Kuchiki! I would be a terrible father if I didn't know my sweet little girl's last name!" Isshin exclaimed. He heard Ichigo mumble something about him being a sick man._

"_So why did you ask?" Isshin asked curiously._

"_Well, if you are familiar with the Kuchiki Clan, then you must know a man named Byakuya Kuchiki, right?" Ichigo asked. He watched his father get a very amusing look on his face. _

"_That little spoiled brat! Man, who could forget him! Every five minutes he'd be insulting something or the other and bragging about how he would one day rule the Kuchiki Clan and become a respected symbol that all of Soul Society could look up to." Isshin said. It took all of Ichigo's inner strength to keep from bursting out in laughter._

"_So you also know that he is now a Captain of the Gotei 13 and the head of the Kuchiki Clan? And if you know that, then you must know that he is now such a stoic popsicle that it's not funny." Ichigo said._

"_Actually, I did know that. I had heard my reports from Yoruichi." Isshin said. "So what about him?" _

_ "Remember when I just mentioned that I didn't like girls.."_

_ "Yeah?" Isshin asked, glancing at his son._

_ "Well...ummm...itsByakuyathatIlike," he once again said in one sentence._

_ Isshin knew that had to be the reason that he had asked about Byakuya. "I thought that could be the reason that you asked." Clasping his hand in Ichigo's shoulder, he gave his son a gentle squeeze. "If he is the one that makes you happy, then so be it, Ichigo. You are still my son, no matter what."_

_ "Thanks, Dad." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Now, I know that you are going back to the Soul Society to take the Taichou position. Think you can do something for me?"_

_ "Sure, what is it?"_

_ Ichigo then proceeded to tell his father exactly what he needed him to do._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he turned his attention back to Yamamoto-soutaicho. "It will be an honor, sir. I will fulfill my duties accordingly."

Yamamoto smiled. "Well, then, I welcome you to the Gotei 13, Kurosaki-fukutaichou," he said as he handed him the fukutaichou badge to the 6th. "Actually Ichigo, the honor is ours."

Bowing to the Sou-taichou, Ichigo placed the badge around his right upper arm and walked over to where Byakuya was standing. Byakuya still couldn't believe that Ichigo gave up his human life to come to the Soul Society. Regaining his usual stoic demeanor, he looked at his new fuku-taichou. "I expect you to fulfill your duties, Kurosaki-fukutaichou."

Ichigo smiled at the noble. "You can count on me, Bya...I mean, Kuchiki-taichou," he replied with a slight bow. Ichigo stepped behind Byakuya, taking his position.

"Is there anymore business that needs to be attended to?" Yamamoto asked, looking around at the Taichous and Fuku-taichous. With no response, he continued. "Very well, then. I expect the reports from all divisions on my desk by tomorrow. Dismissed," he said with his cane banging the ground, signaling the end of the meeting.

Everyone started filing out of the Hall. As Ichigo was getting ready to leave, he turned to see Byakuya still standing there. "Hey, Rukes, I'll catch with ya later, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see ya later, Ichigo." Glancing over at her brother, she hoped that he would finally admit to Ichigo how he felt. Smiling, she left her brother and best friend alone.

Ichigo walked over to his new taichou, noticing that he was lost in his thoughts. Placing his hand on Byakuya's shoulder, jostling him out his thoughts. "Taichou, are you alright?"

Turning to see Ichigo standing there, he let out a breath. "Yes, Kurosaki, I'm fine. Just lost in thought there for a moment."

"Okay, I was getting worried about you there for a moment. Shall I meet you at the division, then?"

Thinking, he wondered if he should try talking to Ichigo tonight. Tomorrow was his birthday and for once, he wanted to do something for himself. "Actually, will you mind coming to the Manor for dinner tonight? There is something I would like to talk to you about and would prefer if we were alone when we did talk."

Ichigo couldn't believe that he had asked him to dinner. He had been struggling for the last two days on how to tell Byakuya, maybe he would get a chance tonight at dinner. "No, I don't mind at all. What time did ya want me there, Taichou?"

Byakuya started to head out, but stopped right by Ichigo's side, leaning close to his ear. "Be there at 7. Oh, when we are alone, you can call me Byakuya. I shall see you tonight...Ichigo," he whispered flirtatious. With that said, Byakuya walked out of the Meeting Hall, leaving a stunned and flustered Ichigo standing there. _ 'Was Byakuya just flirting with me?'

* * *

_

Byakuya stood in his study, looking out the window. The events of today had kept replaying though his mind. He still couldn't believe that Ichigo had given up his human life to come to the Soul Society. The feelings that he had for Ichigo were present now, more than ever. Ever since he met Ichigo when he retrieved Rukia, the orange haired brat intrigued him. Something about his fiery, honest, prideful attitude stuck with him that day.

Throughout the war, his feeling for Ichigo had grown. He watched as Ichigo matured from an inexperienced teen to being one of the most powerful Shinigami he had ever seen. The way that Ichigo would push himself really said something to the noble. Ichigo had shown him the errors of his ways of thinking and without knowing it, had set the noble on a new way of thinking. For that, he was truly grateful to his fuku-taichou.

Now all he needed to do was to let him know how he felt. When it happened with Hisana, it was easy. Why was it difficult with Ichigo? Byakuya didn't even know the answer. Something about Ichigo made him special. He decided that tonight, whether or not he returned the feelings, he needed to let him know exactly how he felt.

A knock at his study doors brought him out of his thoughts. "Enter," he said as the door slid open revealing Ichigo standing there. "Ichigo, come in."

"I know I'm a little early, but I knew it was better than being late. The maid showed me the way here, so I thought I would surprise you a little," he said with a smile as he sat on the couch. Ichigo glanced over at Byakuya, who had turned his gaze back out the window. Byakuya was simply gorgeous to him. The way that his hair flowed, his posture, his attitude simply drew Ichigo to him. He never has understood what drew him to the noble. All Ichigo knew was that he was falling for the stoic man. "You okay, Byakuya?"

Looking over at the young man, he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," he said looking into the amber eyes that he had missed the last few months. Sitting down at his desk, he shuffled through the papers that were there, until he found the one that he was looking for. "Come look at this." Ichigo walked around to the back of his desk and leaned over Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya could feel his hot breath gently grazing his ear. "This is a list of the squad members. Day after tomorrow, it will be your job to train them everyday. I'll expect reports every morning on their progress," he mentioned as he turned his face to where it was mere inches away from Ichigo's. They were so close that they could practically feel each others breath on their lips. "Ichigo..." he whispered softly, unknowingly inching closer to him.

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied, who was also moving closer.

A knock come to the door, breaking the moment between the two men. Sitting straight up, Byakuya looked over at Ichigo, who had stepped away from the desk. _'Was I actually fixing to kiss him'_ he thought to himself as he watched the orange-haired fuku-taichou compose himself. A second knock to the doors caught his attention. "Enter."

A servant walked in carrying a tray that had two platters covered on it. "Here is the dinner that you requested, Byakuya-sama."

"Thank you," he said as the servant placed the tray on the coffee table and then retrieved the sake bottle. "You may go. See that we are not disturbed as we have paperwork to work on."

"Hai," the servant said as she bowed and left the two gentlemen alone.

Byakuya walked over to the door, sliding it close and while Ichigo wasn't looking, locked it swiftly. Sitting on the couch, he removed the lids from the platters, and he set up their dinner. Glancing over at his desk, he saw Ichigo going over the paperwork that he had just shown him. To say that he was surprised by Ichigo would be a lie. Ichigo had told him that he would perform his duties. He was actually glad to have Ichigo as his fuku-taichou. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up. "Yeah?"

"Take a break and come eat. We can always get back to that later." Byakuya said, eying Ichigo up as he made his way to the table. On the table were several small dishes. There were steamed dishes, simmered, and grilled, too. Ichigo recognized it as Keiseki Ryori, an expensive multi-course meal that is definitely something that nobles would eat on a nightly basis. All of the dishes were on beautiful plates and bowls that looked like they could costs more than most people's homes. There were also sakura branches adorning the table to add to the relaxing and impressive atmosphere.

"Wow. This is amazing." Ichigo said, looking over the table of food.

"I am glad you like it." Byakuya said giving a genuine smile that made Ichigo melt into a pile of mumbling mush. Byakuya picked up a plate and put some steamed rice, sashimi, and grilled fish on it before sitting it in front of Ichigo along with a bowl of hashiarai and other soups. Ichigo looked at him with surprised before grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." Ichigo said, slowly eating the divine food and looking at Byakuya gratefully, showing he was enjoying the food.

Byakuya chuckled before saying, "I am glad you like it." And digging in himself. Byakuya used the chopsticks to pick up a piece of sashimi and put it in his mouth all the while, not taking his eyes off of Ichigo. Ichigo noticed a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see Byakuya open his mouth and put out his tongue to lick the piece of fish slowly before carefully putting it in his mouth and chewing on it sensually. He was even moaning, as if the food was that delicious. But Byakuya found something much more delicious at the table. It was a certain strawberry sitting across from him. And Byakuya didn't take his eyes off of him.

Ichigo felt a blush creep up on his face and he tried to hide it by turning to face the other direction but when he turned back around Byakuya's face was a mere inches from his own. In a husky voice Byakuya asked, "Do you mind if I taste?" Ichigo just nodded his head dumbly and closed his eyes to wait for Byakuya to kiss him, but it never happened. Instead he looked down on the table to find a little piece of his food missing and Byakuya back over on his side of the table, eating it.

Ichigo smirked. Two could play this game. "Man, it's awfully hot in here. You don't mind if I take this off do you?" Ichigo asked, pulling at the top of his shihakusho. Byakuya almost choked on his food but managed to play it off like it didn't almost happen. Ichigo slowly pulled of his shihakusho top, keeping his eye contact with Byakuya the whole time. Byakuya felt like he shouldn't watch. But he wanted too. He REALLY wanted to. Byakuya could feel his erection growing under his pants.

"Why yes, I do have to agree. It's pretty hot in here." Byakuya said after Ichigo had sat back down, the top of his shihakusho now on the floor, folded neatly. Byakuya pulled the scarf off of his shoulders and freed his hair from the kenseikan that was holding it and Ichigo blushed again. To say that Byakuya looked hot was an understatement. Byakuya was gorgeous. He looked so much younger without his hair in the kenseikan and Ichigo couldn't help but admire his bare neck. It looked so pale and yummy, for lack of a better word. Ichigo imagined himself sucking on the smooth flesh and felt himself getting hard at the image.

Ichigo tried to ignore it by continuing with his meal. He eat some rice and chewed on it, trying to think more about that than the sexy man sitting across from him.

"Ichigo." Byakuya said huskily. "I believe you have rice on your face. Please, allow me to get it for you." Ichigo saw a smirk from Byakuya quickly before it went away and Byakuya was in his face in a second and Ichigo felt something wet come across his mouth and Ichigo shivered. Byakuya was licking his mouth! Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt the tongue move across his lips hungrily. And just as he started to really get into it, Byakuya pulled away with a smirk and went back over to his side of the table for the second time that night.

Ichigo was fully hard now. There was no other option. He wanted release. No – he needed it. And Byakuya was going to make that happen. Ichigo wanted to jump across the table and ravish his new captain. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down so he didn't do anything stupid.

Finally deciding to make a move, he mentally prepared himself. Before he could make a move towards Byakuya, the said noble was already in his face. Looking into the gray depths of his Taichou, he smiled. Suddenly, he felt his lips bring pressed the wet, warm lips of the noble.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, bringing him closer to him, deepening the kiss. Trailing his tongue across Ichigo bottom lip, he enticed the berry to let him come in and play. Ichigo opened his mouth to Byakuya and the noble's tongue found its way in, tasting every crevice of his mouth. Byakuya completely relished in the fact that he finally had his strawberry in his arms.

After a few more moments, Ichigo parted from the kiss, looking at the noble. "Byakuya?"

Placing his slender finger on Ichigo's lips, he silenced his fuku-taichou. "I think I'll only be able to do this once, so let me get it out." Taking a deep breath, he looked into Ichigo's amber eyes. "I have liked you a long time, Ichigo. A really long time. I just never knew how to tell you. When I seen that you were the one that was made my fuku-taichou, I decided that is was time that you knew how I felt." Placing a small kiss on his strawberry lips, he looked into the face of the man that had captured his heart. "After 50 years, I never thought I would feel like this about anyone, but you, Ichigo, have captured my heart unlike no other. Knowing this here," he said, taking Ichigo's hand placing it over his heart, "I now know that I'm completely in love with you."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya, completely at a lost for words. Never in his dreams did he think that he would catch the attention of the noble. But somehow he did and he didn't want to lose it. Knowing that the noble felt this way about him, he knew that he could finally come out with his feelings. Smiling, he kissed Byakuya softly. "I love you too, Byakuya. I think I have for a long time. It just took me awhile to realize it You want to know why I came here?"

"I was wondering."

"I came here for you." Seeing Byakuya's eyes widened, he continued on. "Yes, I came here for your stoic, cold, emotionless self. Something about you struck me and I've never been able to get rid of it. Now, I don't wanna get rid of it or you," he said leaning closer. "Think you can handle me for the long run?"

Smiling, Byakuya's leaned closer and captured Ichigo's lips in a passionate kiss. "You better believe it, strawberry." He trailed his kisses down Ichigo's neck, nipping softly at his naked flesh. Taking his kisses back to his ear, Byakuya purred into his ear. "You know, maybe we should take this to my bedroom."

"Maybe you're right," Ichigo said, as he stood up from Byakuya's lap. Once Byakuya was on his feet, he took Ichigo's hand in his and lead them out of the study.

* * *

Walking down a long hallway, he tightened his grip on Ichigo's hand, letting the younger man know that he was anxious.

With a smile on his face, Ichigo came up to his side, and firmly planted his hand on Byakuya's ass, squeezing it. He soon found himself pushed up against the wall, with the noble's lips plundering his. Breaking the kiss, he looked at the noble with his flustered face. "Aren't you afraid of someone seeing?"

"No. The servants are in their quarters for the night and the elders actually already know of my feelings for you." Seeing the confused looked on Ichigo's face, he decided he should tell him. "When I finally figured out that I was in love with you, I met with the Elders to let them know. They told me that the sex of my next partner didn't matter, as long as I was happy."

Ichigo was so wrapped up in Byakuya, that he couldn't think about anything else other than the beautiful man in front of him. He couldn't believe that Byakuya had gone through all that just to be with him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the noble's neck, bringing him closer kissing him passionately. Ichi licked Byakuya's bottom lip and granted the entrance he was seeking. Tasting every crevice of the noble's mouth, Ichigo lost himself in the sensation that was Byakuya. Breaking the kiss, he looked into the passionate, loving eyes of his Taichou. "Byakuya, show me how much you love me."

Growling softly, he took Ichigo by the hand and continued the journey down to his room. Sliding the door open, Byakuya paused and turned back to Ichigo. "You sure about this, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stepped up on his toes a bit and planted a small kiss to the noble's lips. "More than anything." Ichigo took him by his hand. "If I wasn't sure, I would have left a long time ago. You know that."

Byakuya knew what Ichigo said was true. Keeping their fingers intertwined, he pulled Ichigo into his room, sliding the door closed. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, watching Ichigo look around. He couldn't remember how many times he had dreamed of this moment. Now that it was here and Ichigo was not that far from him, he wasn't going to waste another minute. Walking over to Ichigo who was by the window looking out at the gardens, he wrapped his arms around his waist. Nuzzling his bare neck, Byakuya planted small, soft kisses to his neckline. "What are you thinking about?"

Ichigo turned around in his arms, looking at the noble's misty gray eyes. "Nothing much, just thinking how lucky I am. I never thought you would have felt the same way about me."

Smiling, Byakuya leaned down to where their lips where only millimeters apart. "Believe it, Ichigo, cause I have no intentions of letting you go," he whispered, feeling Ichigo's breath upon his lips.

Ichigo looked into his eyes and could see everything that Byakuya was telling him. "Good, cause I have no intention of going anywhere," he whispered back with a smile.

Byakuya wasted no more time and crushed their lips together with an urgency. Nipping at Ichigo's bottom lip, he was granted the access that he was seeking. Tasting every crevice of the strawberry's mouth, he began to move them slowly back towards the bed. Feeling Ichigo's legs hit the bed, he moved his hands downwards toward his obi that still help his hakamas. Slowly, he untied the obi, pulling it away. Breaking the kiss, he looked into the amber eyes of his soon-to-be lover and smiled. Giving them a slight tug, Byakuya pushed them down his legs, revealing Ichigo's tan and toned legs and his fully erect manhood.

Not wanting to be only one undressed, Ichigo trailed his hands down Byakuya's chest down to the obi that help his uniform together. Looking up at Byakuya, he took noticed of his hair. "You know, you should wear your hair down more often. It really make you look younger." With that, Ichigo pushed the top off the older man, revealing his toned, lean chest. Before he could push Byakuya's hakamas off him, the noble caught his hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

Nipping at his ears, Byakuya gave it a slight tug. "Not so fast, Ichi," he whispered as he pushed him down onto the bed, hovering over him. "Time to see what makes you squirm, Kurosaki," he smiled at him as he started kissing his toned torso, slightly nipping and tugging at his pert nipples. He continues his kissing voyage down his stomach till he reaches his erect manhood. Byakuya took an experimental lick under the shaft, making Ichigo arch his back in pleasure.

Seeing Ichigo's reaction, Byakuya smiled as he took Ichigo's member into his mouth with a soft groan. Watching Ichigo close his eyes in pleasure, he started a rhythm. Slowly, he moved his head up and down, nipping at the tip, and licking across the slit.

Ichigo's fingers found their way to the noble's hair. He still couldn't believe that he was here with Byakuya. Only a few days ago, he had finally realized his feelings for the noble and was glad that he made the decision that he did.

Byakuya could feel his fingers in his hair and loved it. Every time he felt his grip tightened, he made to increase the pressure that he had on his manhood. Taking his hand, Byakuya wrapped it around his cock and proceeded to stroke him as he continued sucking him. He could tell that Ichigo was getting close. Deciding to send him over the edge, he increased his speed and pressure, wanting to make sure it was an orgasm that he wouldn't forget.

Ichigo could tell that he was close. Tapping Byakuya on the shoulder, he tried to get his attention. "Bya...Bya...ah..." he tried saying but could only moan.

Byakuya looked up at him with a lust in his eyes. Pooping him out of his mouth, he smiled. "Just loose it, Strawberry-kun," he whispered as he slid his manhood back into his warm mouth. After a few more strokes, Ichigo lost it and completely exploded in Byakuya's mouth, with him swallowing every little drop.

Byakuya released his hold on Ichigo and slid up his body, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Tasting himself on the raven-haired taichou's lips, Ichigo got turned on more than he ever thought possible. Byakuya licked across his lip and Ichigo was more than happy to give him the access that he was asking for. Thrusting their tongues together, they tasted every crevice of the others mouth. When the need for air became to great, they part with only a strand of saliva tying them together.

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking at Byakuya with a want in his eyes. Blushing, his hid his eyes from Byakuya, only for the noble to turn him back around. "Um...what would you say if I wanted more, 'Kuya?"

To say that he was surprised would be a lie. He wanted more with the strawberry but only if he wanted it. Now he was practically asking him. Smiling gently, he kissed him softly. "I would say yes, but only if you are okay with it."

"I am, more than anything. I love you, Byakuya, and I want to share this with you and only you."

He was touched by the words that come from him. Caressing his cheek, Byakuya planted small kisses along his jawline. "Well, if you're sure. I love you too, Ichigo, more than anything." Bring three fingers to Ichigo's face, he smiled. "I wasn't quite prepared for this, so..." he was saying but was cut off when Ichigo took his fingers into his mouth, coating them in his saliva. Deeming them ready, Byakuya took his fingers from his mouth, trailing them down his body until he reached Ichigo's puckered entrance. Kissing the strawberry hard, he slowly thrusted the first finger in, working past that ring of muscle. Moving it slowly, he worked that muscle to try and loosened it up. When he though he was ready, he added a 2nd finger, getting a lil hiss from Ichigo. Looking into the amber eyes he loved so much, he smiled.

Feeling the two fingers inside, Ichigo felt like he was in heaven. All of a sudden, he felt something wonderful. "Ahhhh...Hit that again! Feels so good!" he exclaimed.

Knowing that he had hit Ichigo's prostate, Byakuya worked his fingers in more, making sure to hit that spot again. Adding the final finger, he moved them in and out slowly. Byakuya wanted to make him see stars again, so he thrusted his fingers in at a steady pace, brushing against his prostate every time.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He had to have Byakuya now. Taking his hands, he cupped the noble's face and brought his gaze to him. "Please, Byakuya..."

"Please what, Ichigo?" he purred seductively, kissing his forehead.

"Ahhh..." he moaned as Byakuya hit it again. "I..I...need you, please!"

Kissing Ichigo's lips, he removed his fingers and removed the last piece of clothing that separated them. Licking his hand, Byakuya made sure that he was slick enough. Pressing his tip at his entrance, he pushed in slowly, waiting for Ichigo to get use to it. Catching Ichigo's gaze, in one swift thrust, he buried himself to the hilt. Ichigo grunted out in pain so Byakuya stayed still, letting him get used to the size.

Reveling in the face that he finally had his noble, Ichigo smiled. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he pulled the noble into a passionate kiss. Parting from the kiss, he opened his eyes and looked into the slate eyes that he loved so much. "It's okay, you can move now."

Byakuya groaned as he started to thrust very slowly, letting them both get use to the feeling. Before too long, he found his rhythm and set himself at a steady pace. Both men were panting heavily, and Byakuya made sure to hit his prostate with every thrust.

All of a sudden, Byakuya pulled out. "Wha.." Ichigo started to say but soon found himself being turned around and Byakuya thrusted back in. After a few thrusts that made Ichigo see stars, Byakuya leaned over his lover's body, wrapping him arm around Ichigo's waist. Slowly, he lifted Ichigo into a sitting position, giving both a new position that made of them moan. Keeping his arm around his waist, Byakuya used his free hand and turned Ichigo's face to where he could still kiss him. "Thought you might like this," he whispered huskily, as he started thrusting again.

Ichigo was in heaven. He started meeting Byakuya thrust for thrust and before too long, both men were moaning. Ichigo knew he couldn't last much longer and Byakuya must have sensed it, because his hand snaked around.

Taking Ichigo's manhood, he timed each stroke with each thrust, giving more pleasure to both of them. He could tell that Ichigo was trying to hold back but he wanted Ichigo to cum first. Speeding his strokes, he nipped at Ichigo's ear, with his warm, hot breath making him tingle. "Just let go, Ichi...just let go.." he said as he moaned.

Just hearing Byakuya say that broke Ichigo's resolve. Ichigo's orgasm ravaged his body and exploded all over his stomach and Byakuya's hand. Feeling Ichigo's inner walls clench around him, Byakuya lost it and spilled his seed into his young lover.

With both of them spent, Byakuya pulled out and laid Ichigo back on the bed, laying next to him. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at his young lover, whose eyes were still closed. "Feel better, Ichigo?" he asked with a smile.

Ichigo opened his eyes, and looked up at the older man. "Yeah, I do," he whispered as his hand lifted up and caressed his cheek.

"Ichigo, would you consider staying here with me, in the Manor?" Byakuya wanted to ask him another question but wasn't quite sure how to word it. "Uh...Ichigo...I was wondering something," he started saying as he sat up, trying to collect his thoughts.

Ichigo could tell whatever he was wanting to ask eating at him and he hated seeing Byakuya like that. Sitting up next to his lover, he wrapped his arms around the noble. "Byakuya, what's wrong? What are you wanting to ask me?"

Byakuya looked at his young lover and smiled. "You are aware that there are a lot of same-sex couple here in the soul Society, right?" Ichigo nodded his head. "Well, I was wondering...if maybe..." Byakuya stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. This was harder to do than he thought. It had been easy with Hisana, but something about Ichigo made it nearly impossible. "Will be stay beside me for all eternity, not only as my lover and partner, but as my husband?"

Hearing the words come from the noble literally made Ichigo's heart jump for joy. He couldn't believe that he would want to spend the rest of eternity with him, when at one time, Byakuya found him to be an annoying brat. Smiling, he kissed Byakuya gently on the lips. "Yes, more than anything, Byakuya. Like I told you earlier, you're not getting rid of me." Right then, the clock in the room struck midnight, signaling the beginning of the new day. Ichigo also knew that today was Byakuya's birthday. Wrapping his arms around his lover, Ichigo drew the noble in. "By the way, Happy Birthday, Byakuya."

"Indeed it is," whispered the noble as he drew the strawberry back in for a passionate kiss.

In his heart, Byakuya knew he had made the right choice. He was glad that he had finally decided to reveal his hidden feelings.

* * *

_**A/N : PLEASE R&R! Really wanna know what you all think! :) As I said this is my first yaoi so please NO FLAMERS! All advice is welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OKAY! Here ya go! Seems like the first chapter was a hit so I present you with Chapter 2. If my planning goes right, there should be a total of 6-10 chapters, depending on how much stuff I add.**_

_WANNA THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE for reviews, story alerts, fav stories, author alert! _ **Vampire of the Bloody Rose (FS), VampireGrimmjow (FS), Modsoul-For-Hire (FS, Review, AA), happygirl24 (Review, SA), sanz0girl (FS, Review) phemonoe (FS), WarriorAngel95 (Review), manganerd94 (AA) **

**BIG SHOUTOUT to my beta, Musicgirl1796! Thanks for being a big help, EVEN though you think you're not! BTW, this story is dedicated to you since you wanted a PREG ICHI!**

**DISCLAIMER :: As much as I would want, BLEACH doesn't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo! :)**

* * *

**_4 MONTHS LATER -_**

Ichigo woke up to the sunlight creeping through the curtains in Byakuya's and his bedroom. Reaching over, he felt for the noble but knew that he wasn't there. Byakuya has a habit of waking up early to attend to things at the division. Normally, he would have accompanied his lover, but Byakuya had insisted that he take the day off.

As Ichigo got up from bed, all he could do was smile. It had been four months since he arrived in the Soul Society and everything was going great. Byakuya and him had been together since that first night. A few days later, he was introduced to the Kuchiki Elders and surprising to him, they had accepted their relationship. Even all their friends and everyone in the Soul Society accepted them.

Going into the bathroom, he turned on the sink and splashed water on his face. Having not felt good for the last few days, the water was refreshing to him. This was the reason that Byakuya had told him to take the day off. Just as he was headed towards the shower, Ichigo felt his stomach turning and ran for the toilet. Reaching it just in time, he retched so hard that it made his stomach cramp severely.

A slight knock come to the bathroom door. It opened to reveal Isshin standing there. Seeing his son bent over the toilet, he quickly grabbed a washcloth, wetting it down. Placing it on the back of Ichigo's neck, he helped him lean back. "You okay, Ichigo?"

Looking at his dad, he shrugged. "I think so. To tell you the truth, I'm glad Byakuya made me take the day off. I feel freaking miserable."

"Byakuya's right then. It's time to see Unohana." He took the wet washcloth from Ichigo's neck. Standing up, he walked back over to the sink, getting the cloth wet again. Helping Ichigo back to his feet, he made Ichigo place the cloth on his forehead. "You want me to have Dai bring you some food?"

"Yeah, you better. It'll get back to Byakuya if I don't eat. Just tell Dai to bring some soup. That's probably all my stomach can handle at the moment."

"Okay, if you need anything, let me know. Make sure to stop by the division and let me know what Unohana said." Walking to the door, he glanced back at his son. "You sure you're going to be okay, son?"

Waving at his dad, Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, Dad, I'll be fine. Now get going or you'll be late to the meeting." With that Isshin disappeared from the bathroom. Ichigo walked up to the sink and brushed his teeth.

Walking out of the bathroom, he headed for their closet and grabbed his shihakusho. As he was changing clothes, he noticed that they were getting a little snug. Thinking nothing of it, he finished getting dressed. Just as he tied his obi, a knock come to the bedroom door. "Enter."

The doors opened to reveal Dai standing there, with a tray in his hand. "I brought you some food, my lord." He walked in and placed the tray on the desk. As he turned around, he noticed Ichigo struggling with getting Zangetsu on his back. "You know, my lord, maybe it would be a good idea to leave Zangetsu here."

"Perhaps you are right." Ichigo walked back over to the case that Byakuya had set up in the room and placed Zangetsu back in. As he closed the door, Ichigo felt a bit dizzy and grabbed the wall to keep himself from falling.

Noticing that his master was wobbly, Dai rushed to his side, helping him steady himself. "Are you okay, Ichigo-sama?"

"Yes. Just help me sit down, if you don't mind."

Dai help the young master over to the desk and eased him down in to the chair. "Oh, before I forget, I was asked to give you this," the elder man said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "The Elders are requesting your presence at the meeting tonight. From what Kimoko-dono told me, it seems to be about the wedding ceremony for you and Lord Byakuya-sama."

"I guess you better let Kimoko know that I will be there."

"As you wish, my lord. Do you require anything else?"

"No, Dai. You may go." He watched as Dai bowed and left the room. Ichigo removed the lid from the bowl of soup and took a few bites, before his stomach started churning again. He once again ran for the bathroom, throwing everything up again.

Washing his mouth out, he decided this was enough. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He turned and walked out of the bath and then the bedroom. He headed straight for the 4th division.

* * *

Unohana-Taichou just arrived from the Taichou meeting. As she walk through the division, her thoughts wandered back to meeting and the gazes that she kept getting from Kurosaki Isshin. True, she missed him but she didn't know how to fix the problem that was between them.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ Retsu had just stepped out of the 1st Division and was heading back to hers when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see the new 5th division taichou coming towards her. She quickly calmed down her nerves. "It's good to see you again, Isshin."_

_ "You as well, Retsu." He felt into a stride next to Retsu as he accompanied her to the 4th. "I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice."_

_ "Of course, Isshin."_

_ "Well, its been 20 years and was wondering if you had any advice on how I could transition back into life here in the Soul Society? I mean, a lot has changed and you are one of the longest serving taichous. Think you can help?"_

_ Retsu turned to face Isshin. "I would be happy too." They walked over to the benches outside of the 4th and sat down. For the next 30 minutes, she gave him the best advice that she could. One thing remained in her thoughts and she wanted to know. "Isshin, do you think there is way that maybe we could pick up where we left off?"_

_ Isshin looked at the woman that captured his heart so many years ago. He had missed her and now he had the chance to make things right between them. Caressing her cheek, he smiled. "I would like to think there is." Slowly, he leaned closer to the quiet woman. "You really wanna give us a second chance?'_

_ Retsu nodded her head. "I have missed you, Isshin." She kissed him softly on his lips. "Believe it or not, I still love you."_

_ Smiling, Isshin brought their lips together in a loving kiss._

_ Two months later, Byakuya and Ichigo were in their hot springs when they felt an outburst of reiatsu. They knew exactly who it belong too. Ichigo turned to Byakuya. "I wonder what Dad did now?"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She was lost in thought that she didn't see Ichigo come in behind her. He could tell that the quiet 4th captain was thinking about something. Ichigo knew in his mind who she was thinking about. "You know, all you have to do is go talk to him. He misses you, Retsu."

Hearing Ichigo's voice jostled her out of her thoughts and she turned towards Ichigo. "Ichigo."

Ichigo walked over to the woman and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He misses you. You are all he talks about when we are by ourselves. I know my dad can be a hot head, but you knew he was like that when you fell in love with him"

"You are right, Ichigo. Maybe I will talk to him.' She collected herself and turned her attention to the young man. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been sick for about a week and Byakuya wanted me to come get checked out. It just seems to be getting worse."

Unohana had a feeling what was wrong but she wanted to do some tests to make sure. "I believe I have an idea what is wrong, but let's make sure." She lead Ichigo through the division back to the examining rooms.

About thirty minutes later, Ichigo sat in Unohana's office, waiting for the taichou to come in with the results. He was getting nervous. Tapping his foot, the door to her office opened and Retsu walked in.

"Sorry about that, Ichigo. Had to make sure the tests were correct," she said as she sat down at her desk.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, you know, with you being in the Soul Society, things here are different from what they are in the real world. That mean, a male's body is different as well."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm just going to come out and say this. The reason for your sickness is quite common. You see, one of the things that is different here is that men are able to get pregnant. Ichigo, you're four months pregnant."

"...Huh?" Ichigo said, as question marks appeared over his head. "RUKIA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Ichigo looked around the office looking for his friend. "Hahaha. I knew that she would play a prank like this on me! I have only been back 4 months! I just can't believe she got you into this too!" Ichigo yelled, laughing hysterically while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Ichigo,...Rukia is pregnant too." Unohana said. "Rukia and Renji-san will be having a baby in 5 months, also."

Ichigo looked back at the taichou. Seeing that she was serious, he settled back down, with his head in his hands. "You're serious, aren't you?" Seeing her shake her head, he took a deep breath. "I can't believe this...this is really happening?"

Unohana got up from her desk and sat down next to Ichigo. "Yes, it is. Starting now, I need to you to make sure you eat right and take care of yourself. You have about 2 months before I have to put you on desk duty. Make certain that you come here every other week for a check up so we can monitor the baby's progress. In about 2 months, we should be able to tell what the sex of the baby is, if you and Byakuya want to know."

Ichigo placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently. He still couldn't believe that he was pregnant, but he loved that they created this precious life out of the love that they had for each other. "Do you think I could take the report with me, Retsu? I have a way to tell Byakuya and might need the report as proof."

Unohana handed her report to Ichigo, who tucked inside his yukata. "Mind if I ask how you plan to reveal it?"

"I got word this morning that we have an Elder meeting tonight so I think I'll do it there." Ichigo shook his head. "Still can't believe Rukia's pregnant too. This is kinda odd."

"I'm going to tell you this. Rukia had the same symptoms you did and she had just left before I had to attend the meeting. She was afraid that the child wouldn't be accepted by the Clan."

"I still can't believe she's worried about that. Rukia has been accepted since the War. The Elders are the ones that approved Renji and her being together. I know for a fact that they will be happy to learn that another addition is on the way."

Retsu smiled as she helped Ichigo to his feet. As they walked out of her office, she stopped the front desk and got something out of the cabinet. Handing a bottle to Ichigo, she smiled. "I normally give these to pregnant women, but I believe they will help you as well. They are prenatal vitamins and you need to take 1 daily, preferably in the morning with your breakfast."

"Okay, will do." Ichigo turned to the older woman and took her hands in his. "Now, do me a favor. Go and talk to him. Just by looking at you and him, I can tell you are miserable without each other. He misses you, Retsu. I feel like though, I should be calling you Mom." After he said that, he see Retsu shocked. "Believe it or not, you've been like a mother to me since I got here."

Retsu smiled and drew the younger man in for a small hug. "Thank you, Ichigo." She stepped back and looked Ichigo in the eye. "Let Isshin know I'll be by to talk to him. You were right. I do miss him."

After placing a small kiss on her cheek, he headed for the main doors. "I will, Retsu, and a piece of advice. You might wanna hog-tie him," he said with a chuckle, heading out to the 5th division.

* * *

Ichigo walked over to the fifth, completely trying to figure out how to tell his father the news. He finally just decided to tell his dad flat out. Isshin had supported him when he told him that he was gay, so maybe his father would support him on this.

Lost in thought, he never noticed Momo walking out of the division until they ran into each other, knocking themselves on the ground. Clearing the cobwebs from his head, he noticed Momo. "Oh, sorry about that, Momo, didn't see you," he said standing back up, extending his hand to the fuku-taicho.

The timid fuku-taicho smiled as she took Ichigo's hand. "It's okay, Ichigo. I was kinda lost there too."

"Oh, is my dad in by the way?"

"Yeah, he's in his quarters changing. Apparently, when he was training one of the new recruits, he ended up in the mud." Momo couldnt help but laugh, with Ichigo laughing with her. "It was quite a sight."

"Well, let him know I'll be in his office. I really need to talk to him."

"Okay, I will, Ichigo. See ya later," she said as she hollered over her shoulder, heading off to let her Taichou know.

* * *

Sitting on his dad's desk, Ichigo looked around. There were pictures of the girls and him everywhere. He could only imagine what this place would look like with pictures of the baby. If he knew his dad, the baby was going to be spoiled. As Ichigo was lost in his dreamworld, the door opened.

"Momo told me you were looking for me," Isshin said as he walked in. Taking one look at his son, he knew something was up. "Okay, Ichigo, I can tell something on your mind. What's up?" he asked as he sat on the desk next to Ichigo.

"Uh...ummm...this is kinda hard so I'll just come out and say it." Taking a deep breath, he turned to his dad. "What would you say to being a grandpa?"

Isshin's mouth dropped. "You're kidding, right?" When Ichigo shook his head no, Isshin stood up and walked over to the window. "Um...how far along are ya?"

"Just a tad over 4 months."

Sinking down into his chair, he looked up at his son, with a HUGE grin on his face. "Guess a celebration is in order then. Does Byakuya know yet?"

"Not yet. We have an Elder's Meeting tonight so I was thinking about revealing it then. This way, the Elders can't dispute it." Ichigo stood up from the desk and turned to face his father. "By the way, enough about me. You really need to apologize to Retsu." He could see his dad tense at the mention of her name. "It's been two months, Dad. I can tell you miss her and I know she misses you. Retsu has been the best thing to happen to you since Mom died. Please, don't let her get away. Just talk to her."

Before either one of them could say anything, a knock come to the door. Ichigo looked at his dad and walked over to the door, sliding it open. Smiling, he saw Retsu standing there. He moved aside and let the 4th division Taichou come in. "Just do me a favor. Talk to each other. You two are good together and I would hate to see you end it over a simple disagreement. Okay, Dad?"

Retsu looked at Isshin. "He's right, Isshin. We do need to talk."

Not being able to take his eyes off the woman that had his heart, he smiled. "Yeah, he is." Turning his gaze, he smiled at his son. "Thanks, Ichigo. Let me know how Byakuya takes it."

"No problem, Dad." Ichigo smiled as he walked out, closing the door. Now all he had to do was mentally prepare himself for tonight, for what he reveals tonight will change Byakuya's and his life.

* * *

**The following is brought to you by my good friend, MUSICGIRL1796! Yay for Ichi, Bya, Rukes, and Ren!**

_**Ichigo: Why me? Why not him?  
Byakuya: Because I didn't bottom.  
Ichigo: Oh really now...?  
Byakuya: Well...I didn't bottom first.  
Ichigo: Thank you!  
Byakuya: ...It's gonna be a long 5 months...  
Ichigo: ...What...was...that...?  
Byakuya: NOTHING! Nothing, my sweet little strawberry.  
Ichigo: Oh, so your comparing me to a berry now, HUH?  
Rukia: * cries * Your so mean Byakuya nii-sama!  
Renji and Byakuya: * sweat drop ***_

* * *

**Well, this is the 2nd part of Ichigo's and Byakuya's life! What do you think is going to happen when Byakuya learns that both his sister and lover are pregnant? Well, stay tuned and find out!**

**OH, MAKE SURE TO R&R! Or Ill sic Ichigo and Byakuya after you!**

**P.S. I am starting to love the pairing of Iss/Unohana so...I've put a poll on my page asking if you, the readers, think i should do a Iss/Hana oneshot! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

AS PROMISED! The next installment in the life of Byakuya and Ichigo!

Warning:: Contains cases of OOC! You have been warned!

DISCLAIMER:: Always the same – I don't own BLEACH (even though I want to), Tite Kubo owns it!

* * *

**_-Knock KnockKnock-_**

"Come in." Byakuya's deep voice sounded from the other side of the rich mahogany wood door of his 6th Division office.

"Ichigo!" Rukia squealed as Ichigo opened the door and stepped into the office. "I am happy you're here. I was just telling Nii-sama some good news!" Rukia said cheerfully as Ichigo sat down beside Byakuya with a smile.

"So, as I was saying..." Rukia stopped to look at the blushing boy beside her. Ichigo didn't even notice Renji standing beside her until now. They were holding hands and he was blushing like a little school girl. Ichigo wanted to laugh, but refrained as he listened to the rest of what Rukia was saying.

"Nii-sama, Ichigo...I am now 4 months pregnant!" She said with a smile on her face that could split her face in two. While Rukia was glowing, Renji stood perfectly still. It was like he was waiting for the two men on the couch to come after hi or something.

Ichigo stood from the couch and hugged Rukia. "Rukes, I'm really happy for you. You're going to be a great mother..." he said as he rubbed her stomach.

While Ichigo and Rukia were talking, Byakuya stood up and walked up to Renji. "Can I see you outside for a moment, Abarai-Taichou?"

Ichigo looked up and could see the look on Byakuya's face. "You better play nice, Byakuya."

"I will." Renji and Byakuya stepped outside the door, closing it on their way out. The 6th division captain turned his attention to his former fuku-taichou. Renji cringed when he saw the look in Byakuya's eyes, but the noble quickly softened his gaze. "Have you asked her yet, Renji?"

Renji slumped against the wall. "No, I haven't. Every time I try, she starts rattling off about something else, and I totally lose my chance."

"I know how ya feel. Every time the Elders or I try to get Ichigo to go over the plans with him, he completely changes the subject. Sometimes I wonder if he still wants to go through with it," Byakuya replied softly, sitting down on the bench. "Did I make a mistake, Renji?"

Renji looked at his friend. "No, you didn't, Byakuya. Maybe it's what the humans call 'cold feet'. Knowing Ichigo, he's just probably a bit scared or something like that. What you need to do is just make him sit down and talk to you." Sitting down, Renji stared at Byakuya's office door. "Just like I got to get Rukia to be quiet for one minute so I can ask her."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on the couch. "I wonder where those two disappeared too," Rukia said, looking around. "Well, since Nii-sama's not here, what did Unohana say? Isshin said you had been sick for about the last week."

Ichigo quickly turned his head. "It's nothing."

"Baka, if it was nothing then why have you been sick!" she said, slapping him upside the head.

"Oi, midget, watch that lethal fist of yours." Taking a deep breath, Ichigo looked out the window and could see Byakuya and Renji sitting there, talking. Turning his gaze back to his 'little sister', he smiled. "If I tell you, you can't say a word to Byakuya. Not one word."

"I promise, Ichigo, but you know you have to tell him sooner or later."

"Oh, I know. I'm actually telling him tonight at the Elder's Meeting." Taking a deep breath, he reached inside his shikausho and grabbed the report that he had gotten from Unohana. "Here, but make sure to keep your reaction quiet."

Shaking her head, she unfolded the piece of paper and read over it. Rukia's eyes went huge. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Apparently, since I'm now in soul form, I am prone to everything that a Soul Reaper is. Also, that means, I was able to get pregnant. I'm 4 months pregnant too."

Smiling, Rukia threw her arms around Ichigo, hugging him tightly. "I'm soooooooo happy for you. Nii-sama's gonna love it."

"I know, but I'm going to wait until tonight to tell him." Ichigo took the paper back from Rukia and tucked it back into his shikausho. Just at that moment, the door opened. Byakuya and Renji walked back into the office. Ichigo looked at his love and then at his best friend. He could tell that something was up. "You know, by the looks on your face, I can tell you two are up to something, but I'm not going to even ask."

"Good, cause we wasn't going to tell you anyways," Renji said with a smile. "Rukes, we better get going. Remember, Unohana wanted to do one more test on you."

"Oh yeah! I can't believe that I completely forgot," she said standing up from the couch. Walking over to her brother, she smiled. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Nii-sama?"

Taking his sister's hands in his, he smiled. "Yes. I told you that you will be a wonderful mother. Honestly, I'm glad that you chose Renji. I know you're in good hands with him." He placed a small kiss to her cheek. "To tell you the truth, I can't wait to greet my niece or nephew."

Grinning huge, she threw her arms around her brother. "Thank you, Nii-sama." With that, she releases her brother and grabbed Renji's hand. Together, they headed out.

Ichigo looked over at his fiancée. He could tell something was on his mind. "Bya-kun, you gonna tell me what is bothering you?" he asked in a loving tone. He got up from the couch and walked over to Byakuya. Wrapping his arms around Byakuya, he smiled. "Please, Byakuya, tell me."

Looking at his lover, Byakuya sighed. "I was wondering if you still wanted to marry me?"

"Why would you ask that?" Ichigo asked, as he stepped back a bit but stay in the embrace.

"Every time that the Elders or I try to get you to help with the planning, you completely change the subject. I can't help but wonder." He lifted his chin and looked into his amber eyes that he loved so much. "I love you, Ichigo. If you feel like I'm rushing you into this, please, tell me. I can wait; I just want you at my side forever."

Ichigo's heart hurt with what Byakuya had said. True, he hadn't helped with the plans but he didn't know that it hurt Byakuya that much. He could feel his welling up with tears. DAMN HORMONES! Taking the raven's face in his hands, he tilted Byakuya's face to where he could look into the misty grey orbs that he loved so much. "I had no idea that was hurting you. You should know that I want to marry you. You're not rushing me." Ichigo placed a small kiss to his lips, as he wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck. "I love you and I wanna spend my life with you. How about tonight at the meeting, you guys can show me the plans and I promise to take more of an interest. Okay?"

Instead of answering him with words, Byakuya leaned closer and crashed his lips to the strawberry's. As he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, he brought the strawberry closer to him as he traced his tongue across his bottom lip. As Ichigo opened up to him, he slid his tongue in and tasted every crevice of the mouth that he had come to love. He could feel the love coming from Ichigo and it felt wonderful to him. Not wanting to be caught, he reluctantly parted from Ichigo. "Thank you, Ichigo. I needed to hear that," he said as he rested his forehead against his. "I truly love you."

Ichigo smiled. He was happy that he had gotten Byakuya into a better mood. "I love you too, Byakuya."

The 6th squad taichou released the younger man and walked back around to sit down in his chair. "Your dad had mentioned you went to see Unohana. What did she say?" he asked his lover with concern.

"Well, um…." Ichigo started with hesitation. "Actually, this is something I wanna wait till the meeting tonight to tell ya. Don't worry and trust me." He walked around the desk and leaned over to the taichou's level, planting a small kiss to the bridge of his nose. "It's good news, that's all I'm going to tell ya, okay?"

Byakuya looked at his fiancée. He could tell that Ichigo was hiding something, but he decided to let him have his way this time. When Ichigo puts it like that, he knows it to be true. "Okay. But you are going to tell me tonight, even if I have to get it out of you," he said with a smirk. "Oh, since you are here, I have some papers that need both of our signatures. I was going to bring them home tonight, but….."

Ichigo chuckled at his lover. "It's okay, Taichou. I'll deal with them while I'm here."

The lovers spent the rest of the day, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo stood in front of his mirror, messing with his formal kimono. He really hated wearing them, but he wore them when they had a meeting with the Elders. He remembered the first time that he had worn one of these. It was the first time that he had been introduced to the Elders and Byakuya's and his relationship was revealed to them.

"God, I still hate this thing," he said to himself.

"You say that every time, Ichigo-sama," Dai said, as he walked into the bedroom. "Here is the obi." Dai helped Ichigo tie the obi and make sure it sat right on the kimono. "It's not too tight, is it?" Dai had asked. When Ichigo had returned home, he had explained to Dai his situation and the young man was more than willing to help out his young master.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just hungry now," Ichigo replied with a chuckle.

"I figured you would be, so I brought you a small sandwich. You probably won't be able to eat again until after the meeting," Dai said as he handed Ichigo a small plate with the sandwich.

Ichigo laughed. "You know me all too well, Dai, and I've only been here four months," he said as he took the sandwich and started to stuff his mouth. As he finished his sandwich, he glanced over at the clock. "It's just about time, Dai. Byakuya should be here any moment."

Dai nodded at his master and helped him finished getting ready. Just as the clock chimed at the top of the hour, the doors to their bedroom opened and Byakuya walked in, dressed in his formal kimono as well. Ichigo was too preoccupied with finishing getting ready that he didn't notice Byakuya as he stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You look fine, love," Byakuya whispered, planting a kiss to Ichi's neck.

Ichigo jumped slightly at the touch, but immediately relaxed into it. "I know, Bya. I just hate this thing," he said referring to the kimono.

"Well, as soon as the meeting is over, we can come back here. You can get out of the kimono and I'll ravage you within an inch of your life," he whispered huskily, nipping at his neck.

"Byakuya….." Ichigo moaned, as he felt himself slowly giving into the sensations that Byakuya was giving to his neck. "…..We…we need to get to the mee…meeting…." he finally got out, but was moaning at the same time. Regaining control of his senses, he loosened Byakuya'arms a bit and turned around to where he was facing his love. "You know, we better get to the meeting before the Elders send someone looking for us."

Byakuya smiled softly as he kissed Ichigo's lips gently. Not lingering for long, Byakuya inhaled the strawberry scent that was Ichigo. "You're right, love. We should get going. Shall we?" he asked, as he stepped back from Ichigo and held his hand out for him.

Ichigo took his hand and tucked himself into Byakuya's side. "Now, are you going to show me these plans or not?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle.

With that, Byakuya led him out of their room, heading to the Meeting Hall.

* * *

An hour has passed since the meeting had started. Ichigo was remaining true to his word and was taking an interest in the plans. He had loved everything that Byakuya and the Elders had done so far.

"Ichigo-sama. I am glad you decided to join us this time," Kimoko, the Head Elder, said.

"Well," Ichigo had started, taking a quick glance at Byakuya, "I didn't realize that I was being neglectful, so I promised Byakuya I would take a more active role in the wedding plans." At that moment, he had felt a slight pain in his back, and arched it in response. Thankfully, the Elders or Byakuya hadn't noticed, but Rukia had.

Rukia was quick to his side. "Ichigo, you okay?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo turned to where only Rukia would hear his response. "Yeah, just a slight pain in my back." Looking over at Byakuya who was talking to the Elders, he smiled. "Maybe it's time to let the cat out of the bag."

"Yeah, it is. Honestly, I can't wait to see Nii-sama's reaction!" Rukia said with excitement.

Ichigo took Rukia's hand and they headed back over to where everyone else was. "Ummm, I hate to interrupt, but there's something that I need to tell everyone, especially you, Byakuya?"

Byakuya looked at Ichigo, with a worried look. "What's going on, Ichigo?"

All Ichigo would do was smile as he reached into his kimono, taking out the report Unohana had given him. Handing the report to Byakuya, he simply smiled again. "Just read this. It explains everything." Byakuya took the report and read over it with unbelieving eyes.

"What does this all mean, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"It means that I am now officially four months pregnant with the child of Byakuya Kuchiki, the next Kuchiki heir." Ichigo announced proudly with a hand on his slightly bulging stomach.

Byakuya just started at Ichigo incredulously for more than a minute. The silence quickly grew from unbelieving to just plain awkward and Ichigo was starting to get scared. Then, as soon as Ichigo opened his mouth to speak again, he saw Byakuya starting to sway slightly and tears rolled down his perfect face. Ichigo stepped closer to him, and after only taking a step, Byakuya fell backwards. Passed out. Luckily, Ichigo ran over to him in time to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled. Byakuya was completely passed out from shock. The elders all gasped and gathered around to see if he was okay. "Byakuya!" he said, as he tried to wake the passed out man in his arms.

"Is he okay, Ichigo-sama?" Kimoko asked, visibly worried for the young Kuchiki Clan Head.

"Yeah, he just literally passed out from shock," Ichigo replied as he pushed the hair from in front of Byakuya's face. He couldn't help but be memorized by his perfect face.

"Um, Ichigo-sama, is what he said true? Are you….pregnant?" Kimoko asked with some reluctance. She really didn't want to bother him.

Ichigo looked up at the older woman, who was surrounded by the other Elders. "Yes, it's true. It seems, now that I'm in my shinigami form; I'm susceptible to everything a shinigami is. Hence, me becoming pregnant."

The Elders took a moment and conversed amongst themselves. All their faces were graced with smiles and Ichigo was surprised. Kimoko turned back to Ichigo, with a smile on her face as well. "Then, with great pleasure, we welcome the newest member of the Kuchiki family. Even though they are not born yet," she said with a chuckle. "Now, don't you think you should wake up our Clan Head?"

"Well, he seems to be out," Ichigo said looking down at Byakuya.

"Ichigo, maybe try kissing him" Rukia said with a chuckle. "Would be priceless, don't ya think?"

Shrugging his shoulder, he smiled. "Well, it's definitely worth a try." Ichigo leaned down and brushed a light kiss to his lips. He could feel Byakuya start to stir and soon started to feel a response to the kiss. Arms snaked around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. After a few more seconds, they parted and Ichigo looked in the smoky eyes of his unborn child's father. "Hey," Ichigo said softly.

"Hey," Byakuya whispered back. "Was the paper true? Are you really carrying my child?"

"Yeah, it is. You're going to be a father, Bya-kun. I love you."

"I love you too, Ichigo and thank you." Byakuya sat up slowly, keeping his hand in Ichigo's since he was still a little light-headed. "Let's finish the planning."

"Are you sure, Byakuya?" Ichigo looked at him with concern.

"Yes. I'll be ok. Just help me stand up, Ichi?"

"Okay, just as long as you're okay." Ichigo took his hand and helped him stand to his feet. Byakuya was back up, but Ichigo refused to let go of his hands. The two lovers moved over to the table that the Elders were at and sat down. "I believe that only two things were left, correct?"

"Yes, just the date and what last name Ichigo-sama will be using after," Kimoko replied after she took a glance at the plans.

"I can answer that one," Ichigo spoke up. "I want the wedding in a month."

"Are you sure, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked as he turned to face his lover.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be married to you and I want it as soon as possible," Ichigo said anxiously. "I love you more than anything and I want to be a Kuchiki and your husband as soon as possible."

Byakuya caught what he just said. "Ichigo…..you're taking my last name?"

Taking Byakuya's hands in his, he used his free hand to caress the side of his face. "Yeah. I love you and I want everyone know it."

Byakuya leaned over the side of his chair and kissed Ichigo softly. "Thank you, Ichigo. You're my world." Sitting back in his chair, he looked back over at the Elders. "Does that take care of everything, Kimoko-san?"

With a smile on her face, she stood with the rest of the Elders as she shook her head yes. "Yes, it does, Byakuya-sama. We finish finalizing everything. You two just enjoy each other and take care of yourself, Ichigo."

"I will, thank you," Byakuya and Ichigo stood and along with Rukia, bowed to the Elders. They watched as the Elders left.

Rukia walked up and gave Ichigo a hug. "You heard, Kimoko. Take care of yourself, Ichigo."

"I could say the same to you, Rukia," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, you got me. I better get going." Rukia hugged her brother and left the Hall.

Byakuya held his hand out to Ichigo, who out his hand in the noble's slightly larger one. The two headed out of the Hall. Walking along the halls, neither said anything for they knew how the other felt. Byakuya lead them the rest of the way, and stopped in front of their bedroom. Sliding the door open, he stepped inside and waited for Ichigo to come in. As soon as Ichigo has stepped in, he swept Ichigo into his arms, kissing him hard. Pushing him against the wall, he continued to plunder his mouth, nipping and tugging at his bottom lip. Ichigo opened his mouth slightly and allowed Byakuya's tongue to come in and play. Their tongues tangled around the others. Ichigo pushed at his chest gently and started guiding them back towards the bed.

Byakuya knew what Ichigo was wanting and turned them around as they reached the bed, and gently pushed Ichigo on the bed. He made quick work of his robes, as Ichigo did the same with his. As soon as they both were in their undergarments, Byakuya climbed onto the bed, straddling Ichigo's hips. Leaning over, he kissed Ichigo again, but didn't stay at his lips for long. Byakuya kissed along his neckline, earning small, lustful moans from the man underneath him. Loving the sounds coming from Ichigo, Byakuya continued his path downwards and left a trail of hot, searing kisses all over Ichigo.

Once he had reached his stomach, he stopped. Looking up at Ichigo, he smiled as he undid the buttons on his kimono and pushed it open, revealing Ichigo's slight bump in his stomach. Lowering his head, he kissed his stomach softly. "My child," he whispered softly. "I love you and your dad so much. You're going to be spoiled rotten," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you're rotten, Byakuya," Ichigo laughed as Byakuya moved up and kissed him on his lips. "Unohana was telling me since I was this far along, maybe we should start considering names. Wanna help me name our child?"

Byakuya put a finger to his chin, telling Ichigo that he was in deep thought. After a few moments, he smiled. "What about Shotaru for a boy? If I remember correctly, it was my maternal grandfather's name."

"I like that." Ichigo tried figuring out a girl's name but was coming up empty. Suddenly a light bulb went off I his head. "What you think about Yukie for a girl? I've always loved that name."

"Yukie, huh?" Byakuya asked with a raised eyebrow. "Kuchiki Yukie. It has a nice ring to it." Leaning up, he hovered over his lover. "I love it," he whispered, nipping at his bottom lip.

Ichigo smiled. Glancing over, he saw that it was past midnight and he knew that both of them were needed in the morning at the squad. "Come on, Byakuya, we better catch some sleep."

"As usual, you are right, my love." Both men got up and changed into their sleeping kimonos.

Ichigo climbed back into bed, waiting for Byakuya to get back in. Looking over, he noticed him having a lil trouble getting the kenseikan out. "Love, come here." Byakuya walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Ichigo worked his fingers through his hair and loosened it enough to where it finally slid out. "Get in bed; I'll go put it up." Ichigo got up and walked over to the dresser, while he climbed into bed.

After placing it in Byakuya's box, Ichigo walked back over to the bed, and climbed under the blankets. Immediately, Byakuya pulled him over, spooning him. This time was different. Ichigo looked down and noticed that Byakuya's hand lay across his stomach, gently caressing it. Ichigo could feel him drifting asleep from the sensation. "Night, Byakuya. I love you."

"Night, Ichi. Love you too. Sweet dreams," Byakuya whispered, kissing his cheek gently. The two lovers drifted off to sleep in each other arms and more complete than ever.

* * *

Well, hope you loved it as much I enjoyed writing it…lol! Make sure to R&R!

A/N:: From now on, the chapters will have a time skip, so I will make sure to let you all know just as much time passes for our favorite star-crossed lovers!


	4. Chapter 4

_**FINALLY! The fourth chappie in the lil Yoai adventure! I did some changing around and you will get this chappie in 3 parts, maybe 4! Hope you all enjoy! **_

_**WARNING:: YOAI (boy/boy), cases of OOC, and MPREG! If you want probs with any of these, then this story is not for you!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own these two lovely, hunky men (even though I would love too!) They are owned by Tite Kubo!**_

_****AS YOU CAN NOTICE, I COMBINED ALL THREE PARTS OF CHAPTER 4 TO GIVE YOU ALL ONE LONG CHAPPIE! ENJOYS!****_

* * *

_**One month later – around July 1**__**st **__**– Ichigo is five months pregnant**_

* * *

There was only one day left before the biggest wedding in the entire Soul Society took place and last minute preparations were being done. Ichigo had been true to his word and helped the Elders with the finalizations while Byakuya had dealt with their division.

Ichigo walked down the halls heading for the kitchen since the baby was making him hungry. Walking through the door, he greets Tai with a big smile. "Hey, Tai, I really hate to bother you again," he said.

The husky man turned and was greeted by the sight of the second master of the house. "It's no problem, Ichigo-sama. Lord Byakuya said to be prepared for you anytime you needed anything. You feeling okay?" he asked, as he handed Ichigo an apple. Byakuya had mentioned to Tai to make sure that Ichigo ate healthy.

"Yeah, just my appetite keeps increasing."

The older man took a seat at the table next to Ichigo. Tai had been there for Ichigo when he first arrived and had helped him out tremendously, adjusting to his new way of life. Tai had become like a second father to him. "Is it normal if you are only carrying one?"

"I'm not sure, but Unohana-taichou says it'll be a couple more weeks before the reiatsus of the baby will be detectable so maybe then we can find out," he said as he finished his apple. Ichigo got up from his seat and threw the core away. "You have the tea ready? I gotta wake up Mr. Grumpy-Pants, and I'll know he will want his tea."

"Already brewed and waiting on you, Ichigo-sama," Tai said, as he handed Ichigo the serving tray. "Just be careful."

"I will be. Thanks, Tai," he said as he walked out of the kitchen, heading back down to their bedroom. Reaching the door to the bedroom, Ichigo balanced the tray in one hand as he used his other hand to open the door. Sliding it open, he made sure not to make a sound that would wake up Byakuya. Sitting the tray on the table at the end of their bed, he walked back over and closed the door. Turning around, he took in the sight of his soon-to-be husband sleeping.

Byakuya had sprawled out after Ichigo had gotten up. His hair laid out around his face, framing his face perfectly and Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off his naked chest. A very slight smile spread across his face. Ichigo loved it when he smiled in his sleep. It made Byakuya look more human in his eyes. Sitting gently on the edge of the bed, Ichigo moved a stray strand that had fallen over Byakuya's closed grey orbs. Leaning over, Ichigo placed a small, light, feathery kiss to his lips. "Time to wake up, sleep head," he whispered.

The noble started to stir a bit. Opening his grey groggy eyes, he was treated to the sight of his fiancée leaning over him. "Hi," he whispered, treating Ichigo to a small smile. "You're up early."

"Well, that what happens when a baby demands food," Ichigo chuckled.

Byakuya shook the cobwebs out of his head and sat up, bringing Ichigo into his arms. Leaning against the headboard, he ran his hands over Ichigo's stomach. "Well, at least you're eating. Other than that, you feeling okay?" he asked, as he placed a few light kisses to Ichi's neck.

"Yeah. I got a feeling though we might be in for a surprise. You know, when I was talking to Tai, he mentioned something. We were talking about my increase in appetite and I stated that it doesn't seem normal to eat as much as I am if I'm only carrying one. What you think?" Ichigo ran his fingers along Byakuya's arm. He loved just being in his arms and felt himself instantly relaxing.

"Well, I'll be ecstatic with either twins or even one, as long as you and the baby are okay," Byakuya said with a kiss to Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo got swept up every time Byakuya spoke like that. It warmed his heart. He had always thought ever since he lost his mom, he would never feel the kind of love that she gave him. But finding Byakuya and being with him, gave him that love once again, but something more with it. He never thought he held his soul. Ichigo turned in Byakuya's arms and sat on his lap to where he was in a seductive straddle. Smiling, Ichigo leaned closer to the noble's lips, nipping at them softly. "Why is that you always have the right words to say?"

"I'm just that way," Byakuya said with a shrug and a smile, before he crashed his lips down on the strawberry. Deepening the kiss, Byakuya went to his knees and then laid Ichigo on the bed, hovering above his body. Continuing his assault, Byakuya started to take the kisses down Ichi's neck when a knock came to their bedroom. Looking up from the flushed fuku-taichou under him, he smiled. "Yes?" he answered.

"Sorry to disturb you, Byakuya-sama, but Kimoko-san is here to see you and Ichigo-sama," came the voice of Dai.

Byakuya looked down at Ichigo. "Wonder what she is wanting?"

"There is no telling. Why don't you go get ready and I'll deal with it." Just has he finished his sentence, he felt his stomach starting to churn.

Byakuya, noticing the look on his fiancée's face, quickly moved and watched as Ichigo ran for the bathroom. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the door, sliding it open. "Dai, please inform Kimoko-san that it will be a bit before we are able to meet with her," he said, as sounds of Ichigo retching could be heard from the bathroom.

"Should I bring Ichigo-sama something to help settle his stomach?" Dai asked with concern.

"Yes, that would be appreciated." With that, Dai bowed to Byakuya and headed off to get what Byakuya had requested. Closing the door, Byakuya headed for the bathroom, to see Ichigo leaning against the wall, holding his stomach. Kneeling down next to the strawberry, he brushed the orange hair from his face. "You okay, love?"

"Yeah, this morning sickness is kicking my ass," Ichigo said with a soft smile. Just as he was about to say something else, he leaned over the toilet, emptying his stomach once again.

Byakuya stood up and got a washcloth from the cabinet. Getting it wet, he rung it out and folded it in half, placing it on the back of Ichi's neck. Sitting back down on the floor next to him, he gently rubbed Ichigo's back. Noticing that Ichigo was almost done, Byakuya shifted his position to where he was sitting being him.

Ichigo took the cloth from his neck and wiped his mouth with it. Leaning back, he felt Byakuya's arms wrapped around him, rubbing his stomach gently. "You know, that is like totally relaxing."

"Good, it is meant for that." A slight knock came to the bathroom door. "Come in."

The bathroom door opened with Dai standing there with a tray in his hands. On the tray sat a package of saltines and a glass of ginger ale. Ever since learning that his fiancée and sister were both pregnant, Byakuya took it upon himself to learn of things that would help them through their pregnancies and with the morning sickness. Renji and him had taken a trip to the Real World and made sure to stock up on the stuff that would help their loved ones.

"Thank you, Dai," Byakuya said, as the long time Kuchiki servant placed the tray on the counter.

"Oh, Kimoko-san said that she would meet with you later, for there was a matter that she needed to attend to," Dai said with a bow, leaving his two masters.

Ichigo leaned up and grabbed the glass from the tray, gulping it down quickly. As he wiped his mouth, he leaned back against the chest of his lover. Waiting for his stomach to settle, he brushed his fingers across the bare arms of the noble. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"So do I, but we need to get to the division. We have paperwork that we need to finish, because after tomorrow, I don't plan on letting you leave this Manor for the next week."

Ichigo chuckled as he turned around to see a smile on the noble's face. "You know, if I had heard you talk like this years ago, I would wonder what you had done with the real Byakuya."

The noble couldn't help but chuckle as he stood to his feet and helped his fiancée stand up. Once Ichigo was on his feet, Byakuya placed his hands on Ichigo's now visible hump on his stomach. "You gave me the greatest gift, Ichigo, and I love you dearly."

"I love you too," Ichigo said, kissing the noble on his lips. "Now, can you get me some breakfast while I take a quick shower? Your child is demanding food."

"Sure, Ich. I'll have it prepared for you and waiting in the dining hall. Don't take too long," he said, placing a small kiss to the strawberry's cheek. Gracing him with a smile, the raven left the strawberry to do his morning ritual.

* * *

After a quick shower, Ichigo headed to the dining hall, only to not find Byakuya there. Dai explained the young master that Byakuya had been summoned to a taichou meeting and that he would meet up with him at the office. Understanding, Ichigo sat down and ate his breakfast and then left for the division.

As he was walking, Ichigo took his time to reflect on his life since he made the decision. He loved being here with all his friends, but he did miss his human friends back in the real world. True, they all understood his decision, but he still missed them. Maybe after the baby was born, he could convince Byakuya to take some time off and the three of them visit.

Looking around, he also loved the calm and serenity that the Sereitei had to offer. If anyone asked him if he loved living here, he would tell them yes. The sun was shining bright and the breeze was gentle enough that it didn't freeze him.

He suddenly stopped when he felt a slight pain in his abdomen. Taking a moment, he focused on his breathing to help lessen the pain. When the pain didn't quit, Ichigo started to worry and really wanted Byakuya at that moment. Trying to regain his composure, he slowly started to make his way to the 4th, holding is stomach.

After walking for a few minutes, the pain intensified in his stomach. Doubling over, all Ichigo could remember was praying that he wasn't miscarrying before the world went black on him.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes to a white light shining in them brightly. Groaning slightly, he tried to sit up, only to have a hand push him back down. "What the hell!"

A soft hand caressed his cheek. "Please, Ichigo, just stay still for a bit longer and let Unohana-taichou finish her tests?" came a shaky voice.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, trying to get his focus. Once his eyes focused, he saw Byakuya sitting next to him, holding his hand. "Byakuya? What happened?"

"You collapsed on your way to the division. Why didn't you tell you weren't feeling good?" he asked with concern.

Ichigo turned to his side slightly, caressing the raven-haired noble's cheek. "Believe it or not, I was actually feeling fine. It didn't hit me till I was on my way to work." The two lovers kissed and hugged on each other till they heard the door slide open. They looked up to see Retsu standing there. "What happened to me, Retsu?"

The medic made her way over to the other side of Ichigo's bed and took a seat. "It seems that your body is having a difficult time adjusting to the pregnancy. Normally, a Shinigami has no problem, but since you've only been here four months, your body is having a harder time."

"Is the baby okay?" the strawberry asked, grabbing his stomach.

"Yes, the baby is fine. I was able to stabilize you once you got here. For the next few months, I'll need you to come in at least twice a week for a treatment that will help your body stabilize. In about your 7th month, we will need to evaluate you again and see if we need to take the treatments further."

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou," Byakuya said. He took a quick glance at her face and could see that there was something else. "Retsu, I have known you long enough to be able to tell when there is something else. What is it?"

'Well, when I ran an ultrasound to check on the progress of the baby, I discovered something that I thought you two would like to know."

Ichigo looked at his dad's girlfriend. "What was it?"

"Normally, the treatment I gave you on is only meant to administer once a week. The reason I have you doing it 2-3 weekly is cause of what I found on the ultrasound. It seems that you are pregnant…."

Ichigo clasped Byakuya's hands in his, waiting for Unohana to finish her sentence.

"…..with twins," she finally said. All she could do was look at the two stunned, shocked men in front of her.

"TWINS?! As in more than one baby?!" Ichigo shouted sitting as up-right as possible. Unohana looked at Ichigo with amusement at such a silly question.

"Yes, Ichigo-san. You are pregnant with two babies," Unohana said.

"AT THE SAME TIME?!" Ichigo asked incredulously, making a laugh come from Unohana. Meanwhile, Byakuya looking like he was inwardly asking the same questions.

"Yes, at the same time. You are going to be the proud parents of not one but two heirs to the Kuchiki Clan," Unohana said. Byakuya turned to Ichigo and hugged him tightly.

"This is great, Ichigo. I am so happy," Byakuya said into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Well, Unohana-san, do you know the gender of the babies?" Ichigo asked once Byakuya released Ichigo from their embrace.

"No, not yet. It seems that one of the babies is blocking the view of the other one. We cannot determine the gender until you are a little farther along." she said.

"Oh, I hope it's a boy and a girl! Big brothers need to protect their little sisters," Ichigo said.

"Well, if it is a boy and a girl, I've always fancied the idea of having an older sister, so I hope the

girl is born first," Byakuya said.

"Oh, and I guess because Rukia is younger than you that she isn't good enough?!" Ichigo asked, turning angry suddenly. He was still not over the mood swing-phase of his pregnancy.

"Rukia is the best sister I could ask for! But I was talking about the kids," Byakuya defended.

"Well, I am the one giving birth here, so I am the one who gets to decide!" Ichigo said.

Unohana cleared her throat loudly, drawing both boys' attention to her. "I do believe that it is Mother Nature who will decide which baby gets born first. You cannot control it, Ichigo. And none of us know the gender of the babies yet, as I said before. You could quite possibly wind up with two boys or two girls." Unohana said seriously. "You need to be prepared for the babies to be any gender."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya and sighed before smiling at him. "She's right. I am just happy to be having your children, Byakuya. No matter what the gender, I will love them just as much." Ichigo rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder. "I am sorry for making you worry like that, Byakuya. I love you."

Byakuya sighed ran his hand through Ichigo's hair lovingly. "I love you too, Ichigo. I am happy beyond words that this is actually happening. I couldn't ask for anything better." Byakuya thought that this would make Ichigo very happy to hear, and he meant every word of it. But instead of smiling that beautiful smile that he fell in love with, Ichigo randomly burst into tears. This shocked Byakuya completely as he panicky tried to calm now his fiancée. Rubbing his fiancée's back, he tried to sooth the crying orange-haired beauty. He sent a look over to Unohana that screamed **'Help me!'**

Unohana tried to hold back her laughter. Sometimes her job was so amusing. "Let me leave you two alone," Unohana said, receiving a traitorous glare from Byakuya. "Also, the mood swings will probably last the entire pregnancy, just so you know," she said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Byakuya wanted to hit his head against the wall at the moment. As much as he loved Ichigo, this was getting extreme. Imagining not one, but two, little ByaIchis running around the mansion was starting to freak him out a little. He was having a hard time just dealing with Ichigo!

"Byakuya! I am so sorry! Let's go finish up the last preparations for the wedding. I can't wait. Tomorrow will be the best day of our lives," Ichigo said, wiping the tear tracks from his face.

Byakuya's eyes lightened and he caressed Ichigo's cheek and stared into his beautiful brown eyes before taking his hand and sighing loudly from both relief and playfulness. "Yeah, let's go." He helped Ichigo get up from the bed. Making sure he was steady on his feet, they walked out hand-in-hand.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk, just looking over at the sleeping strawberry. When they had learned that Ichigo was pregnant, Byakuya had his desk moved into their bedroom, so this way he could watch him, in case something were to happen. Now that they had learned that Ichigo was having problems, he was glad that he had done what he did.

Glancing down at the papers in front of him, he couldn't believe how little was left to do on the wedding. Ichigo had done wonders with the Elders and had everything set up the way he wanted. Byakuya just wanted him happy.

Getting up from his desk, he gently stretched his legs and walked over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he softly pushed the stray orange hair away from Ichigo's eyes. He couldn't help but watch Ichigo as he slept. Even though they had been together for the last four months, he was still in disbelief that he ended up with someone like Ichigo. True, he was brash, hot-headed, easily-tempered, but what people didn't see was how caring, loving, passionate he was behind closed doors. He never thought it would be Ichigo that took his heart, but he wouldn't change it for anything. He truly loved Ichigo with every fiber in his being, and he loved the children that they made out of love.

Smiling, he placed his hand on Ichigo's small baby bump that was barely visible under the blanket. Rubbing gentle circles, he couldn't believe that something so precious was growing inside the love of his life. His life was finally in order now. Kuchiki Byakuya finally had the love of his life, his soul mate, and they were having a family together very soon.

As he was lost in his daydreams, Ichigo groaned and shifted in the bed, to where the blankets pushed off his stomach. Byakuya couldn't help but smile with how peaceful Ichigo looked.

Feeling fatigue finally getting the best of him, he slipped off his haori and slipped into bed, alongside Ichigo, wrapping his arm gently around his stomach. A few seconds later, Ichigo snuggled into his side, laying his head on his chest. Byakuya, fearing that Ichigo had awakened, looked down and noticed that the strawberry was still sleeping. With a slight smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, to see that he was in their bedroom. Looking around for any sign of Byakuya, he was greeted with the silence of an empty room. Glancing over to Byakuya's side table, he noticed that the time was 15 minutes after 7. With his stomach rumbling, he got out of bed, and threw his robe on to cover his naked abdomen.

Ichigo headed out of the bedroom and went to the dining room. He knew that he was late for dinner but ever since he started to feel unwell before they had found out the news, he had found himself sleeping a lot more after they returned home from the division. Byakuya had explained to him several times that is was okay and that the family totally understood. Ichigo still couldn't believe how understanding the Kuchikis had been.

Reaching the dining room, he stopped before he opened the door, as he heard voices coming from the other side.

"Nii-sama, are you sure about this?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. When Ichigo told me he was expecting, this idea had been flowing around. I finally got it down on paper while he was sleeping earlier. Think you can talk to Renji about helping me complete this?"

Rukia was all smiles. As long as she has been with the Kuchikis, she had never known Byakuya to want to do something like this. To see him wanting this was a rare treat. "Sure, I'll talk to him in the morning." Looking into her brother's eyes, she smiled. "It's rare to see you like this, Nii-sama. Ichigo has been really good for you."

Smiling, he thought about how Ichigo had changed him since they got together four months ago. He felt like his life was finally complete. "Yeah, he is."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile when he heard Byakuya say that. He'd admit…Byakuya was good for him too. Placing his hand on his stomach, he couldn't believe that he was carrying their children. Finally, Ichigo was happy where his life was. But for now, he decided he better feed himself before his children revolted on him before they were ever born.

Keeping a straight face, he opened the door to the dining room, causing a silence as he walked in. Byakuya and Rukia looked up from their places to see Ichigo coming in. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to sleep the whole night away, berry!" Rukia said as she got up to help Ichigo to his chair.

"I'm not an invalid, Rukes! I can get to my own seat!" Ichigo exclaimed, trying to get his arm free from his future sister-in-law.

"I know, Ichigo, but you scared us earlier. Just let me do this, okay?" Rukia asked softly, looking at him.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her. Rukia had always been like a lil sister to him, and to see her basically pleading with him like this…he knew he had scared her. "Okay, you win, midget." With that said, Rukia helped him to the chair that was next to Byakuya. Looking over at Byakuya, Ichigo could tell that he was still worried after their visit today at the 4th. Placing his hand over his, he smiled one of his infecting smiles. "Don't worry so much, 'Kuya. I'm fine," Ichigo said, squeezing his hand, reassuring him.

"I know," Byakuya whispered back, returning the hand squeeze. Right at that moment, the doors opened as Dai and the others brought in dinner to them.

* * *

Dinner went by quickly and oddly silent. Usually Rukia would be going on about her day, but half through dinner, Rukia started feeling sick to her stomach, and ran out of the dining room. After she left, Ichigo started not feeling too well either, so he decided that he had eaten enough to hold him over. Pushing his plate from him, he looked over at Byakuya. "I think I'm gonna step outside for a bit and get some fresh air." Smiling at his fiancée, he got up from his chair and headed out the side door that was attached to the dining room.

Walking around the garden, Ichigo tried to comprehend what had happened to him in the last five months. After realizing his feeling for the noble, he came to the Soul Society to take a position in the Gotei 13, never imagining being Byakuya's fukutaichou. What had stumped him the most was that his feeling were returned, that the noble loved him as well and then five months later here he was pregnant with their children, and it was something that Ichigo wouldn't trade for the world. Closing his eyes, he allowed the breeze to flow through his orange spikes, gently massaging his headache away. Sighing very contently, he shivered a bit when he felt strong arms wrapped around him. "I was wondering when you were going to join me out here."

"I know." Byakuya leaned his head on Ichigo's shoulder, looking out at the night sky. He loved having Ichigo in his arms. He felt like his world was complete now more than what it had ever been. Taking his hands from Ichigo's waist, he laid them on Ichigo's prominent bulge. Just knowing that the life that they created was growing inside there made Byakuya feel joy and love. Tracing his fingers along his stomach, he suddenly stopped when he felt Ichigo jerk a bit. "You okay, love?"

Resting his hand on top of Byakuya's, Ichigo closed his eyes concentrating on something. Smiling, he moved Byakuya's hand a bit to the left. "The babies kicked. They're finally letting us know that they're there. Just wait and feel."

Byakuya concentrated like Ichigo had and finally felt a slight kick from his unborn children. A smile forming on his lips, he kissed Ichigo on his cheek. "That's just…just incredible. I thought I would never feel anything like that."

Ichigo loosened Byakuya's grip on his and turned around. Looking into the gray stormy eyes of his lover, the orange haired fuku smiled. "This is the first of more to come, love. Also, I see us having many more children in the future," he said with a chuckle.

Bringing Ichigo closer, he kissed him softly on the lips. "So true to that, my love." Leaning closer, he brought their lips together for a soft kiss. He could never get enough of the strawberry in his arms. The love that he felt for Ichigo was eternal and if he ever lost him like he did Hisana, he wasn't sure if he would be to survive. No matter how much he didn't like to admit it, Ichigo was his lifeline, more than he realized. Tightening his arms around Ichigo, he brought him closer to him, flushing their bodies together. He poured every ounce of love that he had for the strawberry into the kiss. Leaving his lips, he trailed his kisses up towards his ear, nipping at it slightly. "Maybe we should take this inside?"

Not able to even form words, due to being breathless from the kiss, Ichigo simply nodded. Before he could even say anything, Byakuya swept him up into his arms, bridal style. With a quick kiss to his forehead, he found himself in their bedroom. Ichigo was so concentrated on the feeling of being in Byakuya's arms that he didn't even feel him shun-po around the Manor to the veranda that was outside their room.

Placing Ichigo back on his feet gently, Byakuya took his hand in his, and opened the garden door that led to their room. Ushering him inside, Byakuya stood still for a moment, admiring the view of Ichigo bathed in the moonlight that filtered through the curtains. It didn't matter how many times he looked at Ichigo, he always felt like he was dreaming, thinking that he would never feel like this again after Hisana. In his heart, Ichigo was his saving grace.

Closing the doors, he walked over to Ichigo, wrapping his around his waist from the back. Nipping at his ear softly, he whispered, "Let's get this off of you, love," as he gently trailed his hand down the front of Ichigo's robe. Reaching the tie that held it together, he untied it. Feeling the taunt skin under his fingers, Byakuya bit back his own groan. Trailing his kisses down the side of Ichigo's neck, he slipped the robe down Ichigo's shoulders, revealing the tan skin of the strawberry.

Enjoying the sensations that his fiancée was giving him, Ichigo turned around still in Byakuya's arms. Looking up into the gray stormy eyes of his true love, Ichigo smiled one of his rarest smiles. "You know, I can't wait till tomorrow. You won't be able to get rid of me after that," Ichigo chuckled.

"Like I would want to do that," Byakuya chuckled as he took the vizard's lips in a passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around Ichigo, he picked him up, coaxing the strawberry to wrap his legs around his waist. Not breaking the kiss, Byakuya navigated though the room to their shared bed. Lowering Ichigo down, he broke the kiss to look into the amber eyes that he loved so much. "Ichigo, just know no matter how much you can be a loud, obnoxious brat, you have made all of the Soul Society just see how big your heart is. Also, to know that I'm the one that, in your words, broke down the barriers is very special to me. To know that you love me for me is amazing…" Byakuya contently said. He wanted to tell Ichigo what was in his heart but he was having trouble finding the right words. For the first time in fifty years, he could feel the wetness of tears in his eyes.

Ichigo never had seen Byakuya like this. Looking deeply into his eyes, Ichigo eyes widened when he saw tears in his eyes. Raising his arm, he gently wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. "Bya.." he said before a slender finger was placed on his lips.

"Please, let me finish, Love. This is just harder than I thought," he whispered. "All I can say is Arigatou, Kurosaki Ichigo. Thank you for opening my eyes. You helped me become a better brother, a better captain, and a foremost, a better man. You made me realize that life is too precious to let it pass it by. Finally, Arigatou for loving me for me. You saw through the barriers, duties, and mask, and saw the man that I was. For that, I say thank you. Also," he said, leaning down to his ear, "Arigatou for loving me and being with me. I can't wait till I can call you mine, Kuchiki Ichigo." Taking Ichigo's chin in his hand, he looked at the man that had taken his heart hostage. "I love you, Ichigo, forever and always."

Ichigo, with tears in his eyes after that confession, simply smiled. "I love you too, Kuchiki Byakuya," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck. Bringing his closer, he kissed his lips softly. "I can't wait to married to you. You stole my heart, Byakuya, and I have no plans on getting it back."

Byakuya simply smiled at Ichigo, before taking his lips again in a passionate kiss.

A few hours later, Byakuya laid awake, holding Ichigo in his arms as the younger man slept. He couldn't believe how much had changed in the last few months but he wouldn't change anything at all. While he was lost in his thoughts, Ichigo groaned in his sleep and turned to lie on his side. Byakuya placed his hand on Ichigo's baby bump.

Byakuya loved the fact that he was going to be a father. He had always wanted children of his own, but never thought that would happen after he lost Hisana, but now knowing that his children were only months away from being here, he couldn't wait to hold them in his arms.

Pushing the blankets down gently, he uncovered Ichigo's naked abdomen. Scooting down in the bed a bit, he placed a gentle kiss to the baby bump. "I love you, my children." Covering Ichigo back up, he scooted back up and took Ichigo back into his arms. "And I love you, my husband," he whispered, kissing the orange hair. With a small smile on his lips, he finally fell asleep, more content than he has ever been in his life.

* * *

_**NEXT DAY –**_

Ichigo woke up the next morning due to the sun coming in through the curtains. Turning over, he reached across the bed looking for Byakuya but didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw that Byakuya wasn't in the bed. Yawning, he sat up in the bed, making sure to keep the blanket around his midsection since he remembered their actions from the night before.

Thinking to himself, a smile graced his lips as he remembered what today was. Today was the day that he would be joined to his true love for life. Keeping the smile on his face, he swung around to get up from the bed when he heard a knock at their bedroom door. "Who is it?" he asked as he got up from bed, placing his robe around him.

"It's Dai, Ichigo-sama," came the voice of Ichigo's personal servant.

Ichigo treaded across the room, grabbing the door handle. Sliding the door open, he was greeted with the sight of the man that had become like a little brother to him. Ichigo moved so that Dai could step into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "I take what I ordered is finished?" he asked as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Yes, Ichigo. It arrived this morning and I was able to intercept before Lord Byakuya seen it." The younger man reached into his kimono taking out the small box. "Do you mind if I was to look at it?"

"Please, go ahead. I need another opinion on it anyways." Ichigo smiled at Dai as he headed to the closet to pull out the wedding kimono that Kimoko had sent over. Grabbing a hold of the hanger, Ichigo started struggling trying to get it off the hook. "Dai, can you help me with this please?"

Dai sat down the small box before he opened it and headed into the closet. Taking the hanger from Ichigo's hand, he took it in his hands and headed back into the room with it. Ichigo supported the small of his back and followed him out. Dai noticed Ichigo holding his back and went back over to the young master. "Ichigo-sama, are you alright?" he asked as he helped him sit back down.

"Yeah. The babies just feel like that they are sitting on my back again. How long till the ceremony starts?" he asked trying to turn around and look at the clock.

"You still got about two hours to eat and get ready. Lord Byakuya wanted you to rest as much as you could and asked us not to disturb you till it was time."

Ichigo chuckled. Byakuya had changed so much since they had gotten together. "That definitely sounds like him. Speaking of Byakuya, where is he?"

"Kimoko-san had him taken to the other wing of the mansion to get ready. She said that you are not to see each other till the ceremony and he stated that you might feel more comfortable getting ready here," Dai replied as he got the kimono out of the protective covering.

"Ah, well that makes sense." Ichigo went to get up from his chair when he felt his stomach grumbling. "Uh, Dai…think you can get me some food please?"

"Of course, my lord. I shall return shortly." With that said, Dai left the room.

Once Dai left the room, Ichigo let lose the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Looking down at the black box in his hand, he opened it to take a look at the wedding ring that he had especially made for this day. He was in complete awe that the jeweler was able to get every little detail done that he wanted. Lifting the silver band out of the box, he looks on the inside to see if the engraving was the way he wanted it. He smiled as he read _**FOREVER MY SAKURA**_. Just reading that, Ichigo realized just how nervous he was. Today was the day. Today is the day that he was getting married – married to the love of his life. What Ichigo didn't know is that Byakuya was just as nervous as he was.

* * *

Byakuya was pacing back and forth, trying to calm his nerves. He hasn't been this nervous in a long time. He was more than happy that he was finally marrying again, but this time he was marrying his soul mate and that is what was scaring him. The great Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th head of the Clan and the stoic Taichou of the 6th, was nervous.

Walking over to the dresser, he took a little black box in his hands. Opening it up, he admired the work that his personal jeweler had done. Lifting it gently out of the box, he clearly inspected the gold band. When Ichigo had suggested that they exchange rings at the ceremony, he happily agreed to it, but when he also told him that he wanted something simple, he was stuck. He had breakfast with Rukia one morning and he mentioned his predicament to her. Being the loyal friend and sister she always was, she gladly helped him out and he was pleased with the outcome. Tilting the ring slightly to the side, he read the inscription _**B&I FOREVER…TRUE LOVE.**_

With one last look, he gently placed it back in the box and closed the lid. Walking over to the window, he watched as the attendants put the finishing touches on the wedding altar. Byakuya knew in his heart that he had been truly blessed. He loved Hisana with all his heart but Ichigo was his soul mate and he couldn't wait to spend his life with him. With a smile, he watched as the garden took on a life of its own.

* * *

About an hour later, Ichigo was fumbling with the last few ties of his wedding kimono. He was still a nervous wreck but after a lil conversation with his father, he felt much better. Just as he got his last tie finished, he felt a slight twinge in his abdomen. Knowing that the guests were arriving and that Unohana would be there by now, he headed over to the door to ask Dai to fetch her when he suddenly doubled over. "DAI!" he exclaimed holding his stomach.

The door flew open as Dai rushed in, with Isshin close behind. "Ichigo..." his dad said, kneeling down next to him. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo groaned as another wave of pain hit him. "I'm…I'm not sure, Dad. I was fine a min ago….it's not time for my treatments either."

Isshin placed his hand on his son's abdomen and concentrated his energy inward. After a few moments, he released the breath that he was holding. "Don't worry, it's not the problem that you've been having." Turning his attention to Dai, he nodded towards the door. "I know that Kimoko didn't want them seeing each other before the wedding, but Kuchiki needs to be brought here. It seems that the bonding needs to happen now instead of next week." With the information, Dai headed out of the room, heading the other wing of the manor.

"Bonding?" Ichigo asked as his dad helped up from the floor and led him over to the bed.

"During the fifth month of a shinigiami pregnancy, the baby begins to draw reiatsu from the carrying parent, so with reaitsu supplied by the other parent, it helps to stabilize you while also providing a time for the parents and child to bond. Don't worry, it's just not male pregnancies….Rukia and Renji will have to do this as well."

Before Ichigo could respond, the bedroom door opened with Byakuya rushing in. "Are you all right, koibito?" he asked sitting down next to Ichigo on the bed, taking his hand.

"Yeah…Dad says something that some kind of bonding is needed. The babies are taking a strain on my reaitsu."

Smiling softly, Byakuya moved in behind Ichigo, cradling him close to him. He was totally focused on his soon-to-be husband that he didn't notice Isshin had left the room til Dai had spoke to him. "Do you need anything else, Byakuya-sama?"

"No, Dai. Just come get us when it is time," he replied.

Dai bowed and exited the room, leaving the couple alone. Ichigo was so relaxed in Byakuya's arms that he didn't even noticed that the noble had loosened his kimono a bit and had his hand on his bare abdomen. A gentle kiss brought him out of his thoughts. "Sorry I worried you, 'kuya."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ichigo. At least it was nothing serious. Now, just focus on our little miracles." Ichigo nodded and placed his hand on top of his as he closed his eyes. Byakuya made sure he was focusing before he joined the strawberry in concentrating on the children. As they focused, a light blue light started to emanate from their joined hands.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Byakuya and Ichigo stood in front of the Soutaichou, with their hands joined. The gardens had been filled with friends and family for this special occasion.

"Today, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people that deserve happiness. Kuchiki Byakuya, we have watched you grow up and mature into the man that you are today. You have endured losses that we all thought that you would never be able to recover from but you have. With the death of your wife, you closed yourself off from all of us, but have found the balance you needed to be yourself again. You are an honorable man who brings great pride into the Gotei 13 and the Kuchiki Clan. I can tell you this personally that your parents and Ginrei would be proud of you."

Byakuya could feel the tears in his eyes as the Soutaichou spoke, but was able to keep himself in check. He missed his parents greatly and also knew that if Ginrei could, he would be here, but he was in the Spirit Dimension serving the King. He knew in his heart that his grandfather was watching.

The Soutaichou then turned to Ichigo, chuckling. "Kurosaki Ichigo….much can be said about you. You are outspoken, loud, brash…but you also remind me of your father when he was younger. You protect what is dearest to you without hesitation and you are too quick to defend those in need. Having you here in the Seretei has helped the Gotei 13 become what it is today. I believe that I speak for everyone here when I say this…Arigatou, Kurosaki Ichigo and I am also proud to call you my grandson."

Ichigo's eyes widened, along with Byakuya and everyone else in attendance, with the exception of Isshin, Ukitake, Shunsui and Unohana. "Gr—grandson?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Yes. It was not known, except to a select few. Ukitake, Shunsui, Retsu and Ginrei knew the truth, but after what had happened with your father's disappearance, we all felt that the truth should remain hidden. But with your help, the Soul Society's past is behind them and we can look to a brighter future because of you."

Renji, with the rings in his hand, and Kimoko walked up to the Soutaichou and the couple. Placing the rings on their joined hands, Renji smiled as Kimoko smiled. "Byakuya, I thought when you stood here before with Hisana that you had found your soul-mate, but now I stand corrected. Since Ichigo has come into your life, you have changed from the stoic clan head that we were all use to," Kimoko said with a smile, "to the man that we see today." Looking at Ichigo, she had a motherly look to her. "And you, Kurosaki Ichigo, are most definitely one of a kind. When your grandfather told me who you were exactly before the wedding, I can see why Byakuya feel for you. You have determination, courage and a desire to protect those important to you. But most importantly, I can see the love between the two of you. Seeing this in both of your eyes, it is my pleasure to give you the blessing of the Elders to this union and we look forward to the birth of the Kuchiki heir."

Ichigo looked into the eyes of his almost husband, smiling. "It's actually 'heirs', Kimoko-san."

Smiling, she took the rings from the top of their joined hands, placing one in their unbound hands. "You could never do things normally, Byakuya," she said, earning a few chuckles from the guests. "With these rings, its symbolizes your bond to one another. Let no one break it and no one come in between. With the exchange of the rings, Ichigo and Byakuya have asked to say their own vows to one another. Byakuya-sama, if you please…"

Taking the ring in his hand, Byakuya looked in to the amber eyes that he loved. "Many would say that they never saw this coming. In all honesty, I thought once I had lost Hisana that love would never be with me. Then you come crashing into the Seretei on basically a suicide mission to rescue my sister, and in return, you impacted many lives, mine included. I became a better taichou, after seeing the errors of my ways, and with your help, I became a better brother that I should have been before. In all this, I also found something that I never thought would be possible. You made me see you, Ichigo…whether it was just to talk, have tea with or enjoy a comfortable silence…and with this, I fell in love again." Stepping close to Ichigo, he placed the ring on the ring finger of his bound hand. "With this ring, I give you my bond, my love, my heart. I vow to love and honor you as long as we both shall live. I, Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan and Taichou of the 6th Squad, bound myself to you, Kurosaki Ichigo, for all eternity."

Ichigo bit his bottom lip as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. 'DAMN HORMONES!' he scolded himself. Seeing Kimoko nod her head, he silently hoped that he didn't mess this up. "When I met Rukia, I never knew my life would change drastically, but it did. Because of her, I was able to protect my family and friends. Not knowing what I was getting into, I stormed in the Seretei to protect a friend and in the end; I ended up making a bunch more. But more importantly, I met you. At first, you were a cold, stoic, emotionless man who only cared about following the laws, but after the defection, I began to see a different side to you. I saw the man that cared about his friends, his squad and I saw the brother that Rukia needed. Over time, I found myself falling in love with the most unexpected person, but I wouldn't change it for the world." Taking the ring from Renji, he placed it on Byakuya's ring finger. "With this ring, I give you my bond, my love, my heart. I vow to love and honor you as long as we both shall live. I, Kurosaki Ichigo, grandson of the Soutaichou and Fukutaichou of the 6th Squad, bound myself to you, Kuchiki Byakuya, for all eternity."

"Then it is with great pleasure and honor that I now pronounce you partners in life, bound to each other, always sharing one heart, one mind, one soul." Smiling, Kimoko stepped back from the couple, untying their hands. "You may exchange a kiss with each other to symbolize your commitment and love to one another."

Byakuya took Ichigo's hand, pulling him gently into his embrace. "I love you, Kuchiki Ichigo," he whispered, looking into the amber eyes of his husband.

"And I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya…my husband," Ichigo whispered back, tracing Byakuya's cheek with his fingertips.

With that said, Byakuya leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's lips gently, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. Before he could deepen this kiss, Byakuya felt a slight kick from Ichigo's abdomen, causing him to break the kiss with a smile. Placing his hand on the protruding baby bump, Byakuya rubbed small circles around. "And I love you, little ones."

Kimoko came up between the two men, turning them to their friends and family. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Lords Byakuya and Ichigo Kuchiki!" she proclaimed.

Smiling as Byakuya took his hand in his, Ichigo walked down the wedding aisle with his husband, as the wedding party and Elders followed behind them.

* * *

The reception had been going on for about an hour when the time for toast had come around. This wasn't your normal noble reception, but Ichigo wanted something modern, and Byakuya knew better than to argue with a 5-month pregnant fiancée.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, and conversation was running throughout the banquet hall. Ichigo was all smiles, but gently groaned as he watched his father stand up, tapping his spoon against his glass. "I guess it's time for the toasts. Being the father of one of the grooms, I figured I should start." Looking over at his son and now son-in-law, he smiled. "I am definitely proud to call Ichigo my son. He has done so many things that I never imagined him doing and he stood up for what he believed in. If you had asked me did I ever see this in his future when he was born, I would have said no, but in all honesty, I'm glad that it turned out this way. Also, Ichigo," he said, making sure to lock eyes with his son, "I know that your mother would be proud of you. You married the love of your life and you're fixing to bring in your own children into the world, and I can't wait to spoil them rotten." Grabbing his glass from the table, Isshin raised it. "I wish you happiness for years to come. You both have totally earned it!" With that, the hall toasted the newlyweds!

The rest of the evening went exceptionally well, and it was finally time to bid good night to all of the guests. As Byakuya was saying goodbye to the Elders, Ichigo waddled over to his father, who at the moment was talking with Shunsui and Ukitake. Placing his hand on his dad's shoulder, he looked at the three men. "Sorry, Jushiro and Shunsui for interrupting, but can I get my dad for a minute."

Jushiro smiled softly. "Of course, Ichigo-kun. We actually need to get going anyway, so once again, we offer you our congratulations."

"Thank you," he replied, as the two taichous took their leave. Looking back at his dad, he did something he hadn't for awhile. Ichigo grabbed his father and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks, Dad, for everything. Are you sure Mom's proud?" he asked softly, sniffling, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. He really hated it when his hormones were out of whack!

"Ichigo," Isshin started, releasing Ichigo, "I know that your mother would be proud of you!"

Ichigo smiled softly, wiping the slight tears that were on his face. "Thank, Dad." Looking over, he noticed Byakuya had finally said goodbye to his guests and was waiting on him. "I better get going. Again, thanks for everything, Dad!" With one last hug, he headed towards his newlywed husband.

"Enjoy your wedding night, ICHHHIIIGGOOOO!" Isshin cheered, as he walked out.

"I swear, I'm so going to get Goat Face when I have these babies," Ichigo started, but was silenced when he felt Byakuya's arms wrap around him. Instantly, Ichigo melted into his husband's arms.

Kissing his husband's neck sensually, he breathed in the strawberry scent that he had come to associate with Ichigo. Byakuya loved the way that Ichigo's skin felt under his fingertips. "Ichigo…." He whispered softly, as his fingers ran down the front of his kimono.

The way that Byakuya said his name made shivers go down his spine and he could feel his manhood start to respond. Turning in his husband's arms, he wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him into a passionate kiss. "I think we need to move this to the bedroom, don't ya think?"

Byakuya smirked as he gracefully picked up his pregnant husband bridal style. "That is the best idea I have heard all night." With that said, Byakuya flash-stepped out of the reception hall and landed in front of their bedroom doors.

Placing Ichigo back down to his feet, their lips automatically found one another again, as Byakuya's arm went behind them, fumbling with door to get it open. After a few more seconds, he had finally got it opened, and them inside. Wrapping his arms around Ichigo, he closed the door with his foot as he lift his husband effortlessly in his arms, as Ichigo's legs wrapped around Byakuya's waist instinctively.

Walking towards their bed – Ichigo had talked to him about getting a Western-styled bed when the futon started hurting his lower back – he laid Ichigo down, hovering above him. "I love you, Ichigo," he whispered softly, running his fingers through his husband's orange hair.

"And I love you, Byakuya," his Fukutaichou whispered, fingers fumbling with the ties to Byakuya's wedding kimono.

Byakuya could only smile at his husband, as he leaned down to take his lips again in a passionate kiss. The two were soon lost to their passion for the rest of the night!

* * *

_**A/N:: I didn't do the lemon cause I had people looking forward to an update! On my profile is a poll on whether I should do a wedding night lemon! Make sure to let me know what you think! J**_

_**PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R! This is ByaItaSensei saying SAYONARA!**_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

I need everyones opinion! I want everyones input on what i should do with this story! Should I leave it like it is and continue...or make the revisions to this story and continue on! Check on profile for poll and let me know!


End file.
